


Not my Queen, my Apha! (Why fuck when we can fight?)

by Gloria0202



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arya Alpha, Arya and Sansa are not related, Badass Arya, Clarke and Sansa are sisters, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Heda Lexa, Omega Lexa, Princess Clarke, not sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria0202/pseuds/Gloria0202
Summary: Few months after the death of King Jake Griffin, Princess/Alpha Clarke who is the new leader of her people invites the world's leaders to her lands to discuss political matters and a solution to their mutual enemy 'The Mountain men'.Among the leaders, Clarke hopes the Trikru commander will join forces with her as her people are born warriors but can she be persuasive enough to convince the mighty Heda to go against the way of her own people?Ps: Sansa is Clarke's half-sister. Arya and Sansa are not related (not sisters) I'm a GOT fan too yeah ^^OrMy first A.B.O dynamics where Clarke is the Alpha because there's not enough Clarke Alpha Fanfictions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm not really acquainted with the ABO dynamics so it is not going to be 100% ABO for now.  
> I am not even sure to continue the story as it's just an attempt to write an ABO Clexa AU so let me know if I should continue writing it or not?
> 
> English is not my first language so don't be too harsh on me (:
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The sound of Clarke's and her guards’ footsteps are reasoning in the hallways. It serves her as a reminder of the day she stepped into the throne room and took power. It was nothing glorious in that memory it was the worst day in her life.

She hates everything about being part of the royalty since she was a pup. Her mother Abby always knew somehow that she will present as an Alpha so she forced her to take lessons and train harder than the other kids to become the strongest and fearless Alpha that will ensure their kingdom’s safety.

Unlike Abby, her father Jake was indeed a strong Alpha but he rarely showed his power and strength. He was known as the kindest King that Arkadia ever known. He never pushed Clarke to the lessons and training, he wanted her to have a normal childhood as any child in the kingdom.

When Jake died and she was called to lead her people, Clarke spent weeks trying to understand how her father’s kingdom and the others worked. She hated having to be in charge but she knew that if anyone else will take it, the peace her father established will be long forgotten so she did her best to try and understand every other kingdom. 

Two guards are standing ready at the entrance of the throne room. When their new leader is close enough they open them wide and Clarke walks in with confident steps just as she was taught. The throne room goes silent instantly and she feels eyes staring at her. The throne room is already intoxicated by the leaders' strong Alpha's scents but she can smell something different more like an Omega.

First she thinks it might be her little sister who again is hiding somewhere to listen to the political meetings but somehow her brain refuses the idea. It doesn’t smell anything like her sister.

Her nose twitches as she stands by her throne before looking at her guests and when her eyes fall on green eyes she frowns. She has seen those green eyes somewhere, they look so much familiar but she can’t remember where or when she saw them.

Clarke could see the woman eyeing her from head to toe. She is wearing the Skaikru's leather jacket proudly exposing their symbol and black tight pants. She could even feel the need to look back at her and drink at her the sight of her magnificent green eyes and her slender body but she can’t, now is not the time to drool over an enemy because whoever is in this room is considered her enemy until she can trust their loyalty. It’s a new rule, she is nothing like her father so she quickly flicks her eyes to the rest of the leaders and clears her throat before starting her speech in a loud and unwavering voice.

 

" _Welcome to Arkadia,_

_First of all, I'd like to take a minute to thank you all for answering my invitation._

_As the new leader of my people, the Skaikru, I'd like to let you know that me and my people are honored by your presence on our lands._

_I know most of you doesn't know me and I thought it is only fair if I invite you and give you the opportunity to get to know me. I will even get to introduce myself to each leader individually._

_We can discuss political matters, trade or even warfare with Arkadia, anything that you judge necessary to talk about, I am ready to listen._

_Please know that you can stay as long as you wish as my guests, it would be an opportunity for you to really know us as Skaikru. It will also allow you to talk about anything you want and save you the trouble to make the journey back here once again._

_However, we need to talk about urgent matters first which means Mountweather._ "

(The room fills with whispers but it doesn't surprise Clarke)

 _"I know no one wants to talk about the mountain men but I think we can defeat them,"_ Clarke adds confidently.

"How?" A distant voice in the room interjects.

"Yeah, How?" Everyone repeat, challenging eyes looking at Clarke expectedly.

Clarke takes a deep breath she looks at Marcus who nods at her then she looks back at her guests chin raised and answers, "Negotiation."

A silence falls on the room, it is so quiet that Clarke could hear them breathing and she could hear her own heartbeat. She feels a wave of uncertainty about to wash over her but doesn't let it show and quickly recovers.

" _By giving them a deal,"_ She suggests.

"Trikru don't negotiate with enemies." Clarke looks at the direction of the speaker. It is the beautiful woman with the green eyes who is looking at her defiantly with a raised eyebrow.

Before Clarke can say anything at all another old woman stands up, "I agree with the commander of the twelve clans we don't negotiate with the enemies too." 

Clarke looks at the old lady greeting her teeth she walks down from her throne and walks deeper in the crowded room where the old Lady is sitting with her counselors. Clarke looks down at her. " _And you are?_ " 

"Queen Nia of the Ice Nation."

" _Queen Nia and Commander?"_ Clarke looks at the direction of the woman with green eyes who introduces herself, "Lexa, commander of the twelve clans."

_"Queen Nia and Commander Lexa, don't you ever question your ways? After all, it has been more than a hundred years that the Mountain men are undefeated."_

"I haven't been ruling my nation for a hundred years," Queen Nia replies with a smirk, “Otherwise I would have wiped them off.”

" _What do you say Commander? Why didn't you and your people or the previous commanders defeat the mountain men for a hundred years?_ " Clarke walks closer to Lexa this time and something hits her the commander's smell is different, refreshing between the reeking Alpha scents and it is appealing. She is an omega, Clarke's eyes widen but she quickly recollects herself looking defiantly into Lexa's eyes.

Clarke doesn't miss the commander's counselor a bald man leaning behind her whispering something to her.

"Pardon me, but it seems that you have no clue about Trikru's history. You shall use Lady Niylah for other purposes than warming your bed. She might be helpful for you," Lexa replies offending Clarke's Alpha.

"Trikru never fought against the mountain men, as a leader to my people I have other priorities."

" _Then why not negotiate with them, they are not your enemy?_ " Clarke asks curious.

"Because this is not our way," Lexa replies calmly.

"What Commander Lexa wants to say is that negotiation is for the weak, she did not bring peace and made a coalition of the twelve clans using negotiation," Queen Nia interrupts again.

"Is that true commander Lexa?" Clarke looks back at the omega who nods.

Clarke's alpha feels challenged and offended, she subconsciously releases aggressive pheromones. Clarke doesn't trust her alpha she doesn't want her primitive side to rule over her so she distances herself from the offending leaders and sits back on her throne.

" _Don't be mistaken, I might be my father's daughter but I know when to use my head and not my heart,_ " Clarke growls looking furiously at the two leaders who offended her.

"Your people may have adapted but you will always be Skaikru, you are not Grounders," Queen Nia speaks again.

Clarke lets out a loud growl and pumps out aggressive pheromones making the majority of the room submit. " _We are Grounders._ "

Lexa forces herself to not submit, an involuntary whimper escapes her lips and Clarke's blue eyes are on her. She feels guilty and flustered, she hates it when her alpha takes control over her, her eyes soften at the sight of Lexa she throws her an apologetic look but the Omega won't meet her eyes.

Clarke gulps and straightens her shoulders, " _Pardon my impatience, most of you have been travelling for days so I’d like to cut short this welcome meeting and let you go to your designated quarters to rest until dinner is served._ ”

Lexa stands still studying Clarke's demeanor, she feels intrigued by the young and unexperienced ruler and she is even more impressed by her strength in controlling her Alpha. Titus doesn’t miss his commander’s curious look at the Skaikru girl so he quickly interrupts her thoughts tugging at her arm. “Heda, let’s go.”

 

 

**Later that day, dinner time;**

Clarke walks into the dinner room with her little sister’s arm hooked around hers. Her face is relaxed and she is feeling proud of finally introducing Sansa her sister to the rest of the world. She might be an omega and she has no right to rule but Clarke has no intention to abide by the common rule.

She wants her sister to know every aspects of her rule so she can let her in charge in case she would be forced to leave her lands. In addition, Sansa has always been better at politics, geography and history classes than Clarke even if she is younger than her.

Clarke’s chest swells with pride even more when she notices that all eyes are on her sister. She knows Sansa is going to break some hearts tonight and she might even help her knowing the intention of few of her guests, she is good at reading people.

Clarke can’t help her eyes wandering through the vast room. She doesn’t know why but she wants to introduce Sansa to Lexa first. After her welcoming speech and retiring to her bedroom, Clarke summoned Sansa to tell her about Commander Lexa and all she knows about her which only made Clarke even more curious about her.

First, Lexa smells Clarke even before seeing her. She frowns when she sees an omega she doesn’t know in Clarke’s arm walking beside her. She eyes them for a moment wondering who could this young beautiful omega be? She doesn’t look like the Skaikru people, not at all. Her ginger long hair is nothing like she has seen before. Her beauty is rather uncommon and striking.

She turns looking for Titus to ask him but he doesn’t tell her much, even him is intrigued by the young omega. Then she looks back to Clarke’s direction and sees Niylah walking behind her and deduces that she can’t be her omega since Niylah is still wearing Skaikru which means she is still with Clarke.

Soon enough, all of Lexa’s and the other leader’s questioning about the identity of the mysterious beauty with Clarke are answered when Clarke asks their attention and introduces the omega as her younger sister Sansa.

Even a fool could tell that they are half-sisters but Clarke never mentioned it in her speech. In fact, Clarke doesn’t accord much importance or difference between the family of her own blood and her heart.

Even if for the Trikru blood relatives are more important than friends and even lovers, Lexa can’t help liking the way Clarke talks so sweetly about her half-sister and stating that she might be ruling the kingdom one day.

“Can I leave now?” Sansa whispers to Clarke nervously not used to being the center of attention.

Clarke looks at her sister with a bright smile, “Stay! They will quickly forget about you.”

Sansa feels a little bit sceptic and subonsciously releases distress pheromones when Clarke looks back at her and wraps her arm around her shoulder protectively and starts pumping comforting pheromones, “Just stay around, I want to introduce you to the commander, ok?”

Sansa smiles gratefully at Clarke and nods before walking towards the room’s balcony. She could feel someone walking behind her but each time she looked back the silhouette would hide.

When she finally gets out she takes a deep breath and looks back at the room, she could see few men and women eyeing her but none of them has the same shape that was following her but then her eyes fall on a strange looking girl.

She flashes her a smile then walks away in the other direction. Sansa feels a little bit better now that the weird looking girl is not studying her. She turns and looks at the view in front of her of the gardens when she spots her mother kissing Marcus again. She rolls her eyes and a chuckle escapes her lips.

“What is so amusing about your mother kissing another man?” A voice startles Sansa. It’s the girl, Sansa’s eyes quickly glances at the girl’s outfit. She is wearing a rather uncommon black leather outfit with a wolf symbol.

“Stark House, I doubt that you have been taught about my house as they no longer exist,” The girl says answering Sansa’s wondering eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ Sansa stutters apologizing but the girl interrupts her, “Don’t. You wouldn’t know.”

Sansa smiles at her then asks, “Then are you from the Ice nation?”

The girl chuckles, “No, I might come from the north but I’m not from the Ice nation. I serve Heda from Trikru.”

Sansa’s eyes widen, “Oh, ok. I heard she is a fierce leader despite being…you know an omega.”

“You heard right.” The girl acquiesces.

“Sansa!” Clarke’s urgent voice interrupts them. Clarke looks at the other girl and nods, “Arya.” The girl nods back politely, “Clarke!” before she walks away.

“That’s Arya, the fiercest of the Stark house she also happens to be the last survivor of her the Stark…don’t be fooled by her childish appearance, she killed more men than every one of us gathered in this room,” Clarke warns her sister.

“She's young, she doesn’t look like a killer for me.” Sansa exclaims.

“She's a wolf in disguise. I’m warning you,” Clarke insists.

Clarke takes Sansa back into the dinner room and they sit just as dinner is served. Sansa keeps glancing at Arya 'the wolf in disguise' and when their eyes lock more than once, each time she feels her cheek burning. The mysterious Arya girl ignites Sansa’s curiosity. She wants to know more about her, about her family and how they ended up all killed, most importantly she wants to know how she survived.

Meanwhile, Clarke is trying her best to entertain her guests and ignore Lexa and the bald man accompanying her but then when she sees that Lexa didn’t touch at her food, she feels compelled to ask her if she can bring her anything else but refrains not wanting to show her interest next to the other leader because she already has a reputation of mounting Trikru girls whereas she has been dating only one Trikru girl Niylah since she has presented as an Alpha.

When the occupant of the chair next to Sansa leaves, Arya is quick enough to replace him. She clears her throat and introduces herself, “I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I’m Arya Stark.” The girl smiles brightly at Sansa then glances at Clarke giving her a polite nod.

Clarke tears her eyes away from her little sister and Arya and looks back at Lexa. She can’t help herself taking Arya’s chair next to Lexa leaving some privacy for the two girls.

Sansa smiles shyly at Arya, “Sansa Griffin.”

“You look beautiful, Clarke is a fine woman but you don’t really look alike! What’s your secret?” Arya asks Sansa.

“She is my sister,” Sansa shrugs.

“Why is she so protective of you? I mean you even reek of her Alpha pheromones,” Arya adds.

“I don’t remember my brothers rubbing their scent on me or me on them that’s pretty Lannister,” Arya comments after taking Sansa’s glass and sipping from it.

Sansa looks at her with wide eyes and Arya chuckles, “I get that you know who the Lannisters are.”

“I’m not Lannisterizing with my sister,” Sansa pulls a disgusted face.

“So, she is your sister?” Arya repeats and Sansa hums after taking her glass back from Arya and taking a sip from it.

“What’s your secret?” Sansa blurts out and Arya looks at her amused, “I’ve no secrets.”

Sansa raises her eyebrow knowing that the girl is lying. “It’s a lie,” She simply says and hands Arya her glass.

“Bold! I like it,” Arya comments after thanking her and Sansa blushes and adds, “I mean everyone knows you’re a killer.”

Arya’s eyes widen and she tilts her head a little before asking, “Do you always listen to what people say Sansa?”

“I listen to my sister and I trust her.”

“You shouldn’t,” Arya hastily replies then swiftly changes the topic, “Shall we dance?”

“I…emmm,” Sansa stutters, she doesn’t know how she is going to tell her that she is not allowed to be out of her chambers after dinner. She doesn’t want to appear even more childish in Arya’s eyes who is younger but much more mature than her.

Arya quickly rectifies seeing that Sansa is struggling to give her an answer so before she can give her a negative one she adds, “can I at least walk you back to your chambers?” Sansa’s eyes widen and her face turns crimson red.

“No, no it’s not like that….I just want you to be safe! Now you’re Clarke’s sister, you’re a target! And she is pretty busy with my commander right there!” Arya gestured at Clarke who just sat next Lexa and is talking to her.

“A dance is fine,” Sansa replies and Arya smiles at her. “I’d rather know you’re safe than have a dance with you.”

Sansa feels her heart warm, “Let’s dance then you can escort me to my chambers.”

 

**********

 

Clarke takes Arya’s place and pushes her chair before digging her fork into Lexa’s plate and eating. Lexa raises her chin and glares at Titus than back at Clarke.

“It’s delicious, I wouldn’t deny myself if I were you,” Clarke says after sipping from Lexa’s wine.

“It’s fine, I’m not hungry,” Lexa replies annoyed.

“Are you trying to fool me or you’re just afraid of the bald man?” Clarke deadpans.

Lexa bites the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling, “Don’t mind Titus, I just lost my appetite.”

“Well, that’s nice of him to force feed my servants,” Clarke jokes looking at Titus who had one of Skaikru servant tasting Lexa’s food.

“We don’t mean to offend you and don’t take it personally. Let’s say I have a lot of enemies and I’ve had a lot of poisonous food throughout my rein,” Lexa says.

“I’m not offended,” Clarke shakes her head, “I’m just worried that one of my noble guests leave my lands starving.” Clarke explains taking another bite from Lexa’s plate.

“I’m not starving and it seems that you like eating your guest’s dinner so-“ Lexa is interrupted by Titus’ voice whispering something in her ear.

“Don’t worry Titis? I’m not going to poison your commander,” Clarke says leaning back in her chair to have a better look at him.

“It’s Titus your highness,” The man corrects her anger apparent in his face while Lexa tries to not laugh.

“And let me tell you something, Titis. If I ever had the intention to kill her I’d rather not do it in my castle. I won’t repeat the mistake I made when killing father,” Clarke winks at him and Titus fumes before leaving Lexa’s side.

“So you did kill him,” Lexa says looking at Clarke curiously. Just as Clarke is about to answer, Niylah leans down and greets them. “Heda, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Niylah!” Lexa simply greets her with a nod and looks back at her food.

“Can I have a dance?” Niylah purrs sweetly and Lexa shifts uncomfortably in her chair. Their relationship is the most scandalous one. A Skaikru royalty bedding a Trikru, the oldest enemy.

“Of course,” Clarke replies sweetly before taking Niylah’s hand in hers and moving to the dance floor.

As Clarke leaves with Niylah, Titus comes back hovering around Lexa, “It’s unacceptable we should ban her from our lands she may be her spy.”

“ _Shof op_ Titus. Niylah might be useful one day,” Lexa replies before leaving the dinner room.

 

**********

 

Sansa is walking back to her chambers with Arya feeling a little bit happier and more relaxed than before she entered the dinner room and was introduced to so many leaders.

“Thank you for the pleasant evening, I wasn’t aware that a wolf can be so good at dancing,” Sansa says shyly.

“I should be the one thanking you for giving me the honor to be your dance partner for a few minutes,” Arya replies politely.

“Why are you protecting me?” Sansa can’t help herself asking the girl.

“I’ve already told you why,” Arya says with a smile, Sansa frowns trying to remember then smiles back at Arya.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” She asks again.

“Go ahead,” Arya replies.

“Do you agree with my sister’s suggestion to negotiate with the Mountain men?”

“Yes,” Arya quickly replies without second guessing it surprising Sansa, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? You’re a k- a warrior. Why would you negotiate?” Sansa says hoping that Arya missed her almost slip up.

“A killer. You can say it until I prove the contrary,” Arya looks into Sansa’s green eyes.

“Why?” She insists and Arya sighs, “Because I lost a lot in wars and I don’t want deaths for nothing if we can avoid them with words.”

Sansa smiles, “That’s why we want to negotiate.”

“We?” Arya raises her eyebrow and Sansa stutters, “I mean us the Skaikru.”

“Well! We’re here,” Arya extends her hand for Sansa to shake it but the redhead ignores it and leans in placing a soft peck on Arya’s cheek.

“It was nice meeting you, Sansa,” Arya says before leaving the Skai girl blushing furiously.

 

**********

 

 

Clarke walks to the Trikru assigned quarters with a basket of fruits in her hands and a bottle of wine. She made sure that Titus is well busy with some of her guards before walking in there. She knocks softly at the door and waits hoping that the commander is still awake. Somehow she knows, she is still awake because who can sleep with an empty stomach adding to that according to how guarded Lexa is, Clarke doubts she would drift asleep in a place where she sees her enemies everywhere.

Lexa opens the door to her and Clarke smirks when she sees green eyes widening in surprise.

“Can I come in?” Clarke asks politely and Lexa nods opening the door wider so Clarke gets in with the big basket of fruit in her hands. Lexa is surprised by Clarke’s generosity and humbleness. She could have sent her servants but no, she bothered herself and brought the food for her.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Clarke says as she puts down the basket in hand.

“I’m fine,” Lexa says as she eyes the juicy fruits.

Clarke shakes her head, “All you have left is a thin skin on your bones, look at your face.” She gestures at Lexa’s face.

Lexa looks offended, “If I was hungry I would have eaten.”

“Well, don’t worry about Titus, he is busy,” Clarke grins, “You can eat and I’ll take the rest with me. Look I even got you our finest wine. I saw you drooling when I sipped it from your glass.”

Lexa feels her cheeks blushing, “Do you need something else Clarke of the Skaikru?”

“You still think I want to kill you! That’s…” Clarke tries to find the right word but then she huffs, “If I wanted I would have done it long ago.”

Lexa lets out a mocking chuckle and this time Clarke is the one who feels offended, in a quick glance Clarke pushes Lexa against the wall with a knife against her throat and adds with a smirk, “Just like that, see?”

Lexa isn’t afraid, she raises her eyebrow mockingly a ghost of a smile on her face. “Do you think I became Heda because I inherited my place? Ain’t afraid of you…you won’t be able to harm a hair of me,” Lexa lets out confidently and Clarke’s Alpha growls.

She pumps out aggressive pheromones ready to push her knife further against Lexa’s skin but then she feels a sharp pinch in her crotch. She looks down and sees Lexa’s dagger against her crotch, “I don't think you want to lose your ability to give heirs, Princess Clarke, do you?"

Clarke’s teeth greet then she looks at Lexa’s eyes and lets out with a sultry voice, “Challenging, I like that!”

Lexa smells Clarke’s excitement and stops her flirting right away, “Out of your league Alpha pup.” 

Their eyes lock for a moment, Clarke's eyes flicker down to Lexa's lips then back to her eyes, "You should eat, the trip back to Polis is going to tire you."  Lexa's heart warm at Clarke's attention.

Lexa looks at Clarke confused, how the hell does she know that she is not going to take her offer and stay longer to discuss anything further.

“I’ve my ways if that’s what you’re wondering,” Clarke smirks.

Lexa ignores Clarke’s remark and warns her, "You should put your knife away from my throat, you don't want your family jewelry cut off! How would you please your omega?"

Clarke lets out a huffed chuckle, "Who said it’s the only thing that can please her?" Clarke caresses Lexa's cheek with her fingers and licks her lips looking defiantly at Lexa.

Lexa feels aroused and curses herself because Clarke just wrinkled her nose, she could smell her arousal. Lexa's breathing becomes uneven at the realization but she doesn’t back up instead she stubbornly pushes her dagger further making Clarke hiss.

Clarke can’t help the growl escaping her mouth, her Alpha is trying to take over and her arousal is not helping. Despite that, she manages to not let it take over while Lexa’s omega is urging her to submit she manages to be stronger and keeps her head up looking defiantly into blue eyes.  

Clarke feels her cock twitch in her pants and realizes how she's growing hard so she just pulls back and puts her knife back in her belt. She inhales a deep breath, Lexa’s scent is pure and she doesn’t reek of any other Alpha, there’s just a hint of a weak beta scent that might be Titus or any bed warmer, Clarke thinks.

Her eyes search Lexa's neck and notices that Lexa is not mated. Lexa didn't miss the way blue eyes were inspecting her skin, she pushes her hair to hide whatever she can but it's too late Clarke is smiling softly at her.

"Reshop, Heda," Clarke says making Lexa's eyes bulge in surprise.

"Good night, Princess," Lexa replies and Clarke leaves with a satisfied smirk on her face.

 Clarke stops by the door and their eyes lock for one last time, Lexa wants to ask her to stay but she knows this wouldn’t end up well so instead she remains silent and Clarke ends up leaving closing the door behind her.

The few words in Trigedasleng Clarke blurted before leaving kept Lexa awake and thoughtful the whole night. She has never been so intrigued by someone or any Alpha like she is by Clarke. What she likes the most is her stubbornness in not letting her Alpha take control and her unpredictable character.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the non-registered users that are following my stories because I am going to disable the comment section for you guys. Also, I will start moderating the comment section.
> 
> Concerning this abo fanfiction, I've already two other chapters planned but I don't know if I should continue writing it or not.  
> Your comments would be much appreciated.  
> Thank you

 

Clarke walks back into her room thoughtful, she doesn’t know why Lexa seems to hate her that much. She kept demeaning her every chance she got, if not about her will to negotiate, she would just belittle her strength or way of becoming a leader.

She starts undressing but then remembers Sansa. She left her with Arya, the last time she saw her she was dancing with her then both disappeared. She doesn’t remember seeing them leaving together but it is somehow obvious.

Clarke decides to check on her little sister before going to bed, she can’t spend the night worrying and giving ‘the wolf in disguise’ more time to get what she wants. She rushes to her sister worried, she is her responsibility.

She always was protective of her but now she feels more responsible for her since their father died and their mother became less concerned about them and more about her love life. All what is left of their family is her and Sansa and Clarke is not willing to lose her too.

Clarke knocks lightly on Sansa door, hoping that she will find her awake and alone. Barely a few seconds later, Sansa opens the door and lets her in.

“Trouble sleeping?” Sansa asks knowing that since Clarke became responsible of their people, she has hard time sleeping at night.

“No, I wanted to check on you,” Clarke replies honestly her eyes roaming Sansa’s room looking for any evidence that Arya was here or maybe still is hiding somewhere.

“Come in,” Sansa says gesturing for her sister to the bed. They both get on Sansa’s bed just like they are used to do. Sansa gets under her sheets and looks at her sister expectantly.

“Tell me everything! How was dinner with Heda?” Sansa asks and Clarke chuckles.

“I had dinner with a lot of leaders. It was fine,” Clarke replies.

“That’s not what I saw! You barely spoke with anyone but the mighty Heda,” Sansa says raising her eyebrows comically.

“It was…intense,” Clarke ends up choosing the right word before adding, “She is convinced that I want to kill her. She didn’t eat anything.”

“Arya ate!” Sansa blurts out then her cheeks blush, “I…I don’t think they thought you’d poison them, Arya don’t think that way.”

“Arya, huh?” Clarke teases her little sister. “I thought I warned you about her, she is not a- not even a friend for you.”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “I’m not a kid, Clarke. I know who I should befriend and who I shouldn’t.”

Clarke smiles at her sister, “I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t help myself feeling overprotective now that father.” Her smile falls remembering the aching reality and she painfully continues, “is dead.”

Sansa reaches for her sister and hugs her, “I know.” Clarke feels somehow a little bit comforted even if nothing can mend her heart from the pain of her father’s death.

Clarke pulls back and looks into her sister’s eyes, “If you don’t want me to worry, you have to tell me the truth.”

Sansa blushes and nods. “There’s no reason I would lie,” She shrugs, “We just talked as two new acquaintances and she walked me to my room.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “And you danced too,” She reminds her but quickly adds, “Why would she walk you to your room, it’s not like you don’t know your way!” Clarke plays dumb prompting her sister to tell her more.

“She said now that you introduced me, I’m going to be a target. She wanted to make sure I was safe.”

“Oh,” Clarke lets out thoughtfully and Sansa panics, “Not that it’s true. I’m fine! Thank you by the way I loved the dinner. It was probably the best evening I’ve ever had since…you know.”

Sansa manages to take Clarke’s thoughts away from what was worrying her for a moment. Clarke smiles at her, “Happy you liked it. Soon enough, you’re going to get tired of it.”

“Why, am I going to attend official meetings now?” Sansa asks happily.

“Yes, you won’t need to hide anymore. You’ll be sitting right next to me,” Clarke says knowing that Sansa is going to be happy.

“Thank you,” Sansa lets out before wrapping her arms around her sister for another crushing hug.

“We can do what we want now, remember,” Clarke jokes after pulling back.

“Yes, we can,” Sansa replies with a smile.

“I’d like for you to be careful,” Clarke says seriously, “not everyone is as goodhearted as you.” Sansa nods, “I will.”

“Did she tell you something about Lexa?” Clarke asks curious.

“Nothing much. I asked her about the reason her Heda never smiles.”

“And?” Clarke is eager to know.

“Well, her lover’s head was delivered to her bed a year ago. Since then she stopped smiling and caring, that’s what Arya said.”

“Ow!” Clarke lets out shocked she feels a pang in her heart, now she can understand why Lexa is a little bit paranoid about being killed.

“Yeah! Some even say that she did it,” Sansa gossips.

“I doubt that,” Clarke quickly replies. “If she did why would she stop smiling?”

“I don’t! That’s just what I heard,” Sansa shrugs then she remembers, “I saw mom kissing Marcus.”

Clarke smiles apologetically at her sister. “I’m sorry you had to know it that way.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah! They’ve been in love for quite some time,” Clarke comments coolly but she can see the features of Sansa’s face changing so she adds, “Don’t be angry.”

Sansa’s eyes start to well up in tears, “I’m always the last one to know.”

“Sansa! She didn’t know how you’d feel about it. She was afraid you’d think of her,” Clarke explains.

“I’m sixteen not six,” Sansa lets out.

“Yet you still pout like a baby,” Clarke replies. “She knows how much you love father and she was afraid you would hate her for being with someone else.”

“She is my mother. Why would I hate her because she is happy,” Sansa argues and Clarke looks at her knowingly. “You know as much as I do that you always sided with father.”

Sansa averts her eyes guiltily. “That’s true,” She trails off.

“That’s ok but you should talk to her and let her know how you feel about her and Marcus. At least she will stop acting like a pup and hiding,” Clarke advises.

“I’ll try,” She promises as Clarke kisses her forehead before leaving.

 

**Trikru quarters; Lexa’s room;**

 

As soon as Clarke left, Titus knocks on Lexa’s door. Her heart jolts thinking that it’s Clarke again but then she opens the door and finds Titus looking angry.

“Titus?” Lexa looks at him questioningly.

“May I come in Heda?” The man asks politely and Lexa nods before taking a step back and gesturing for him to get in. She barely closes the door when she hears Titus voice angrily asking “What was she doing here?”

Lexa manages to hide her feelings as she just want to kick Titus out, she is Heda and he should stop acting like she is his daughter. Lexa clears her throat before answering, “She offered food.” She points at the basket of fruits.

She doesn’t miss the way Titus is scanning the room so before he can say anything else she asks him, “Where’s Arya?”

“Probably in Sansa’s bed….I‘ve warned you it’s not a good idea to bring her,” Titus replies venom in his voice. He never liked Arya as she always found a way to irritate him.

“Are you questioning my decisions?”

“No, Heda,” Titus quickly replies, “however, I hope you are not considering an alliance with Skaikru.”

Lexa fights the urge to roll her eyes at him, “Look for Arya and summon her to my room.”

Titus bows his head obediently before leaving Lexa thoughtful. She doesn’t know what to think about Clarke, she is nothing like she was expecting her to be.

Yes, she is not experienced, a little bit forward and naïve but there is something different to her. Something which is poking Lexa’s curiosity more than she cares to admit. She even entertains the idea to stay longer and find out what is it about Clarke that’s appealing to her and at the same time infuriating.

A firm knock startles Lexa out of her thoughts, Titus is back with Arya who is wearing a bright smile. She doesn’t have to be a genius to guess the reason of that smile. Lexa feels her heart warm, happy that Arya had a pleasant evening. Seeing Arya smiling is not a frequent thing.

She knows the girl has been through a lot but at the same time she doesn’t want her to get attached, after all Skaikru were her people’s enemy and no matter how much time has passed they still are wary about Skaikru and any Trikru and Skaikru relationship is taboo.

“Heda! You summoned for me?” Arya says. Instead of answering her, Lexa looks at Titus and orders, “Leave us alone.”

Arya waits for Titus to leave before relaxing her shoulders and sitting on Lexa’s bed and says, “Titus informed me that we’re leaving tomorrow! Aren’t we going to stay for the meeting and see what’s the plan of Princess Clarke?”

“No, she is everything we’re not. _Jus drein jus daun_ that is our way not negotiation,” Lexa replies firmly.

Arya rolls her eyes and grabs a fruit from the basket Clarke brought Lexa. Lexa’s eyes follow Arya’s movements for a moment before speaking again, “Do you find me  boring Arya?”

“No, Heda,” Arya straightens herself in a more respectable sitting position. “I just think that it would be interesting to know what she wants and the position of all the world’s leaders on this matter. More than half of them are our enemies after all,” She takes a bite before adding, “You know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

Lexa looks at Arya thoughtfully, she doesn’t know if Arya’s words are her motif with Sansa now that she said that because she never saw her even trying to talk to someone.

“That’s correct but as far as we’re concerned the Mountain men are no longer interested in us,” Lexa arguments before Arya fires back, “Just last week they tried to take a group of kids playing in the Woods, if I wasn’t there they would be dead by now.” Lexa looks at her unfazed but then Arya hits her target well, “Aden was there too.”

Lexa’s eyes widen in concern, “Why am I hearing about that just now?”

“You’ve been busy Heda,” The young girl says but Lexa is not having it. “I’m never too busy to know what’s happening in my territories especially when it comes to the safety of Natblidas,” Lexa lets out coldly and starts pacing in her room before glaring at Arya again, “what’s the nature of your interest for Sansa?”

Arya is taken aback by her commander’s question, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before answering almost in a questioning tone, “Good?” Not sure if it is the right answer.

“Define Good,” Lexa orders.

“Good as she’s a pretty and smart, she also has something that I haven’t seen in a while, a pure heart. It was refreshing to talk to her,” Arya replies sincerely.

Lexa knows what Arya is talking about, this is exactly how she felt Clarke is except that she also knows how to annoy her, “And you’re aware that I won’t accept nor tolerate that one of my advisers mate a Skaikru, let alone a royalty Skaikru.”

Arya smiles at Lexa. “I’m aware,” She simply replies.

“Good! Go have some sleep. We’re leaving tomorrow,” Lexa dismisses her.

“I thought we’re staying?” Arya frowns confused.

Lexa stares into Arya’s eyes and asks, “Are you sure you are not just willing to stay because of Sansa?”

“No! I genuinely think what the princess might suggest is good for everyone. Death has been our companion for too long. The mountain men have been wiping villages and villages without being punished,” Arya replies seriously making Lexa second guess her decision.

“Thank you for your advice, Arya,” Lexa lets out after thinking about it.

“So we’re staying,” Arya states and Lexa simply nods as a reply before she watches the young girl grab an apple and leave. Just as the door closes behind Arya, Lexa approaches the basket and the wine and serves herself almost moaning at each bite and sip, she was starving.

 

**Clarke’s room;**

 

Clarke gets back to her room and finds Niylah already waiting for her. She starts undressing to put something lighter to sleep while Niylah is looking at her hungrily, “I missed you.”

Clarke smiles at her, “It has been a hell of few days…I’m sorry for not being a good girlfriend.”

“Bad Clarke,” Niylah quips.

Clarke chuckles as she joins her in her bed, “I haven’t been bad for a while actually.” She eyes Niylah who is wearing a see through nightgown.

“You were tonight! I saw how you were looking at Heda at dinner,” Niylah says with an accusing tone

“Lexa?”

“You call her my Heda, Lexa?” Niylah lets out surprised.

“Yes! Why?” Clarke asks confused at Niylah’s reaction.

“Not everyone does,” Niylah replies.

“Tell me more about her,” Clarke asks her but Niylah shakes her head, “I’m not doing this with you. I’m your girlfriend not your spy.”

“So you won’t mind if I go spend some time with her to get to know her?” Clarke teases.

Niylah shrugs, “I’ve always found Lexa sexily frightening! I wonder how she is in bed.”

Clarke can’t help frowning, she doesn’t like how Niylah talks about Lexa. She feels jealous, not of Lexa but of Niylah. She knows her better than she does and she is apparently interested to know how she is in bed and it rubs Clarke the wrong way but she can’t help asking, “How?”

Niylah smirks. “She must be fierce in bed, I mean did you see the way she talks and the way she stares at everyone? God her eyes can melt anyone, and her hands! Did you see them?” Niylah lets out an exaggerated gasp, “I’m sure she can make me cum as good as you…her legs, her hair and her commanding voice…” As Niylah is talking Clarke starts feeling herself hardening and Niylah doesn’t miss her bulge growing.

“Are you getting hard because I’m talking about Heda?” Niylah’s eyes widen.

“No! Come here,” Clarke says smashing her lips against Niylah’s to silence her.

 

**Next morning;**

 

At lunch, Sansa walks a little bit grumpy into the dinner room. She doesn’t want to be the center of attention, she kind of woke up on the wrong side of the bed but then her eyes meet Arya’s and instantly her long face disappears leaving place to a bright smile and a light pink shade over her cheeks.

“You’re here!” She lets out with a soft voice. “I thought you’re leaving today.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave without seeing how your redhead looks under the sun,” Arya says making Sansa’s cheeks even more red.

“We’re indoors,” Sansa comments.

“Exactly,” Arya agrees, “Care to join me for a walk? I want to see King Jake’s famous Gardens, Heda praised them and said that they are worth visiting.”

Sansa’s heart swells with pride, “Yes, they are.”

“Let’s eat first,” Arya says and Sansa nods happily. They eat in silence, but it is not a weird or uncomfortable one. Arya finds some comfort in Sansa’s proximity, her presence is calming and somehow makes her forget all her sorrows especially when their eyes meet and Arya sees herself in them. She makes her feel just like any other girl, not the trained killer.

When they both finish having lunch, they walk outside side by side not bothering to talk. Arya glances at Sansa to admire at her beautiful ginger hair under the sunlight and Sansa blushes then she quickly looks back forward to not make her uncomfortable.

“Here we are,” Sansa extends her arm gesturing at the Gardens’ which are now visible from where they are standing.

Arya is silent for a moment appreciating the view before she looks at Sansa and says, “They really are beautiful!”

Sansa takes her hand and rushes her in, “You should see how they look from the inside." Arya’s heart jolts at the feeling of Sansa’s hand in hers. Her skin is so soft comparing to hers.

When Sansa arrives to her favorite spot in the gardens she stops there and looks at Arya, “You like it?”

Arya looks around thoughtfully then back at Sansa, “It’s warm and it looks much like a room without a ceiling.”

Sansa chuckles, “Yeah, it is where I come whenever I want to be alone.”

Arya looks at Sansa’s lips then up into her eyes, “Thank you for sharing with me your home.”

Sansa smiles, “Come on let’ sit here for a moment.” Arya follows the redhead and sits so she is facing her but her eyes are still studying this hidden corner.

“Tell me about you,” Sansa asks Arya warily, she didn’t get much from her the night before and then she thought she left. Now, she wants to get to know her as much as she can.

“What do you want to know? Ask me anything” Arya shrugs and Sansa is surprised that she just didn’t redirect her question back at her but allowed her a rather positive answer, “I…well I wasn’t expecting you would agree.” Arya smiles at Sansa encouraging her to ask whatever she had in mind.

“How did you become a Trikru?” Sansa ends up asking and before Arya replies she adds, “and become so close to Heda?”

“I was a lone wolf,” Arya starts gesturing at the wolf symbol on her outfit, “in the woods and have been for a while when I met two Trikru alphas. They rounded me and tried to frighten me, they were reeking and clearly aroused seeing me in distress.”

“They wanted to abuse you!” Sansa lets out terrified and Arya nods, “I simply took my sword and defended myself as I was taught. After I was done, their commander came out from the woods and asked to talk to me.”

“Why didn’t she stop them they’re her subjects?” Sansa asks confused.

Arya smiles at her but doesn’t answer instead she continues her story, “I agreed and followed her…and since then I haven’t left her side.”

“Why? What did she tell you?” Sansa asks again.

“She offered me something I couldn’t refuse,” Arya simply replies but seeing the frown on Sansa’s face so she elaborates, “I teach the kids, Natblidas, on how to use a sword and some other things.”

“You teach little kids how to kill,” Sansa rephrases Arya’s answer voice full of trepidation.

Arya feels her heart crack. “Yes,” She lets out after a moment of silence then when she sees the look in Sansa’s eyes she takes a deep breath and adds, “I’m sorry if I’ve hurt your sensitivity.”

Sansa quickly recollects herself, “It is fine. I just don’t understand why you do it? Aren’t you aware of your doings or you just…” Sansa stops thinking about the right word before adding disappointed, “I mean you don’t look like a killer.”

It strikes the young girl hard. Here it is, the look everyone gives her, painted in Sansa’s green eyes. The look is familiar but she hates it. She has been an innocent girl with a pure heart one day, it is long forgotten but it is there somewhere buried deep in her and Sansa was able to see it. That’s what gave Arya hope, that’s what made her feel comfortable and that’s why she rejoiced the few moments she has spent with her but now Sansa’s eyes are mirroring something else. Sansa’s eyes are bearing the same look the whole world have been giving her for long and it just knocked her back to her brutal reality.

“I should walk you back to the castle,” Arya lets out voice heavy. They walk back to the castle, both silent now that their different realities kicked in, they don’t know what to say anymore.

 

**Meeting;**

 

Clarke gets into the throne room just like the first time with confident strides even if she could notice that there are less guests. Clearly most of them are not interested in what she has to suggest but it doesn’t discourage her. She knows that many people and leaders fear change.

She was not expecting them to all agree and start plotting and giving life to her ideas. No, she knew even before inviting them that it is not going to be an easy task especially for a new and unknown leader. She knows she has a lot of work to do in order to convince at least the most important leaders that may make a change among them the two first opponents of her idea, Queen Nia and Commander Lexa.

In fact, Clarke didn’t have to do all the work on her own. After breakfast this morning, she received an unannounced visit in her room from Queen Nia and a girl walking by her side, a beautiful girl kept smiling and flirting with her but Clarke didn’t reciprocate nor even acknowledge her. Her main focus was on the Queen’s words trying to study all the way she is talking and behaving after all it is her main purpose for inviting them in her lands.

‘ _You should come as soon as your guests leave and visit us, words are not enough to give you an idea. You have to see the greatness of the North for yourself’_ That’s how the Queen unofficially invited Clarke who had no other choice than to reply in politically correct manner _‘It sounds nice, I will make sure to not miss it_ ’.

Clarke was not impressed by the invitation she was more sceptic about the Queen’s good intentions. Why would Queen Nia invite her to the North while she explicitly expressed her disagreement about any form of negotiation?

This means, she already hooked the Queen’s interest enough for her to reconsider her plans, after all she needs the Ice nation’s knowledge of the Mountain men and territory. All she had left was to convince the commander Lexa, she knew it is a lost battle as the Trikru Heda left this morning or so she thinks.

The first thing Clarke notices are green eyes staring at her, and the commander’s slightly more receptive presence. Clarke’s lips curve in a barely perceptible smile at the commander’s direction.

A reaction, a smile the commander herself doesn’t know how to interpret, whether it is a ‘ _nice to see you again_ ’ smile or a more ‘ _you can’t resist my charms_ ’ smile. Either ways it rubs her wrong and she becomes as useless as a fifth wheel.

It was not what Arya had in mind when she asked her commander to take part of the meeting. She kept nudging her and clearing her throat whenever something the princess or any other leader said important to get her attention but she received nothing but her famous unfazed face.

Eventually when Clarke brings up again negotiation in the discussion, the throne room erupts just like she wanted it ‘ _Better get loud reactions than none’_ she thinks then her eyes ends up unequivocally on someone in particular to see the reaction but finds none.

Most of the leaders are more interested in knowing her plans without even entertaining the idea of an alliance. Clarke finishes by killing their curiosity with something like ‘ _I won’t divulge anything until we’re allies’_ she expresses it in different ways according to the leader she is addressing until they leave the room.

Clarke is the last one leaving the throne room with considerably less confidence on getting the great commander’s support than when she saw her, thinking that it was rather a receptive face. She scolds herself for being so positive about someone as strong headed as Lexa ‘ _I need to approach her differently. I need to know more about her, her weakness if she has any’_ Clarke thinks.

 

**Later at dinner;**

 

Just like the previous evening, Clarke walks into the dinner room with Sansa while Niylah is clinging jealously at her other side. She doesn’t mind it, on the contrary she rejoices when she sees Lexa staring daggers at her direction.

Sansa quickly leaves her sister’s side not feeling well and Clarke murmurs something in Niylah’s ear who frees her arm and mingles with the world’s leaders leaving her as free as a bird. Just as this morning, the lack of Lexa’s interest serves only to prompt and intrigue Clarke further.

“May I have a word with you Heda?” Clarke interrupts the commander from her thoughts.

After looking at Clarke from head to toe, Lexa acquiesces with a nod and Clarke gestures for her to follow her. She wants to offer her arm for Lexa to take but refrains.

Clarke walks by Lexa’s side keeping a respectable distance towards the room’s balcony before she speaks, “It was a great surprise to see you among us today! I thought you left.” Lexa is silent to that. She doesn’t really need to say anything Clarke is just expressing herself.

Then Clarke adds, “Why you didn’t voice your opinion?” and Lexa knows that she is expected to reply, “Why do you need to hear my opinion?”

“Because you matter,” Clarke says then quickly builds up her argument correctly, “You belong to the most influential leaders I’d like to have as allies! My people have the science and the technology and yours have the skills, the numbers…twelve clans is a copious number of warriors.”

“I thought war is not your way. Also, you have larger territories now,” Lexa comments.

“I know but the Skaikru are not really reproductive as Trikru, our lands are empty,” Clarke replies and Lexa snorts feeling less tense around the princess, “Does it have to do with the Skaikru poor equipment?”

“No,” Clarke replies with a raised eyebrow feeling offended and confused. The only occasion she sees the commander smiling is when she offends her.

“I would have sworn it is that! You’ve been dating Niylah for quite some time but nothing happened, no kids!!” Lexa explains and Clarke feels her blood boiling but she doesn’t want to discourage her from loosening up around her. If this is what is going to cost her to finally get something from Lexa, she is not going to be exigent.

Clarke swallows her rage and says, “It seems you know about me more than I know about you.”

“There’s nothing to know about me. I’m Heda,” Lexa trails off.

“What does that even mean?” Clarke asks confused.

“I thought you understand Trigedasleng?”

Clarke nods positively before asking, “Heda means commander but what does it mean ‘ _I’m Heda, nothing to know about me’_?”

“It means that I have more important things to do than to…you know.”

“Well, how do you handle your heat?”

Unexpectedly, Lexa blushes, “I thought we are talking about politics not my private life.”

Clarke can’t help teasing Lexa, “Mighty Heda is a prude, huh!” Lexa’s jaw tenses and Clarke meets her threatening look, instead of serving its purpose to intimidate and silence Clarke on the subject, Lexa’s look ignites something deep into Clarke who blurts out, “Don’t look at me like that…it’s distracting.”

Lexa frowns when Clarke looks away, she is not aware that Clarke’s meaning of distraction is not the same as hers but she unmistakably feels the discussion drifting from a political interest so she asks Clarke “Do you think anyone is going to agree for an alliance with your people?”

Clarke looks back at Lexa but without meeting her eyes, “Yes! Actually, Queen Nia already seems interested, she even invited me to visit the Ice nation.”

Lexa grits her teeth, “I hope you know what that means _Klark_ , you’re to be my enemy!” Lexa hopes the princess didn’t notice that she used her name instead of her title.

Clarke doesn’t miss Lexa’s distress, she looks right into her eyes this time. “Because she’ll be my ally?” She asks rhetorically then adds, “why? What are we now? Am I not already your enemy?”

Lexa is taken aback by her question, “King Jake was never my enemy even if our people were! As for you I’m waiting to see.”

“You knew father?” Clarke asks eagerly and Lexa nods, “He was a good hearted man.”

“Thank you,” Clarke smiles feeling her heart warm.

“I came to Arkadia once! With my mentor Anya, for some trade or something! I was young I don’t remember why but I’ve enjoyed my stay,” Lexa surprises Clarke with the little anecdote.

“The gardens! It was you,” Clarke blurts out.

Lexa blushes, “Yes! I was fascinated by flowers since I was a pup but when my parents knew I was a _Natblida_ they sent me to Polis.”

“That’s from where I remembered your eyes, green orbs staring daggers at me hiding between the peonies,” Lexa smiles because she remembers too that day too, Clarke’s blue eyes too fascinated her.

“You’ve a beautiful smile for a trained killer,” The words come out of Clarke’s mouth before she can stop them. Lexa looks away putting back her commander face but Clarke is not going to give up easily.

“I mean it,” She adds putting her hand on Lexa’s arm to have her attention. Lexa looks back at her and their eyes lock for a moment. Lexa feels a familiar yet to long silent thud against her chest and hopes Clarke can’t hear it not knowing that the Skaikru princess is in the same situation.

Clarke’s eyes flick to Lexa’s plump lips, she is beautiful, so beautiful Clarke wants to kiss her be damned who they are but unfortunately they are interrupted by a voice ‘ _Your highness, Dinner is served’_ Both avert their eyes to the speaker and Clarke snarls angrily making her servant bow and apologize before leaving backwards.

Lexa studies Clarke’s face trying to understand her reaction but the princess quickly manages recollect herself taking a deep breath, feeling intoxicated by Lexa’s exquisite scent, and flashes her a fake smile, “Let’s have dinner, shall we.”

Unlike the previous day, Clarke made sure to sit the Trikru next to her, She fights the urge to smile when she sees the way Titus fumes in his chair. Instead of sitting him next to his commander she sat him at the other end of the table to avoid interrupting her if ever she gets the chance to talk to the commander.

Lexa arches her eyebrow questioningly at the new sitting arrangements and Clarke justifies, “I wasn’t having you starving for a second night! Eat.” Lexa squirms in her chair feeling all eyes on her.

Lexa doesn’t hesitate and tastes the food presented to her much to Clarke’s surprise and happiness while Sansa is staring daggers at her. She wipes her mouth and looks at her expectantly waiting to hear what she has to say.

“Did you send Arya to kill someone?” Clarke’s eyes widen at her little sister’s stupid question. She is about to interfere when Lexa replies coolly, “Arya is not feeling well tonight, she got food poisoned.”

Sansa’s eyes widen worriedly but then quickly Clarke tries to calm her taking her hand and says, “She is well.”

“How would you know?” Sansa asks and Clarke looks at Lexa hoping she might understand that her little sister wouldn’t understand her humor because she is worried about the other girl.

“She just needed to rest, she is fine,” Lexa replies.

“Can I go to my room?” Sansa asks eyes filled with tears.

“Of course,” Clarke replies caressing her little sister’s cheek soothingly before she leaves.

Lexa doesn’t miss Clarke’s reaction seeing her little sister, she leans closer to her and says, “You shouldn’t have introduced your sister.”

“Why is that?” Clarke asks confused.

“You revealed your enemies your weakness,” Lexa explains.

“Weakness?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods affirmatively.

“What is it, family?”

“Love!” Lexa says. Clarke looks at her for a moment thoughtfully then asks, “Is it how Trikru sees love?”

Lexa looks into Clarke’s blue eyes, “This is how Trikru commanders are.”

“So you don’t have a mate,” Clarke states and Lexa wonders if she is asking her because clearly Clarke knows that she is not mated. She saw her scanning her neck for any mating mark. “To be commander is to be alone,” Lexa replies anyway.

Clarke looks at her disappointed, it means that Lexa won’t ever consider a mate, it means that she doesn’t have a chance. Clarke quickly shakes the idea away, “With all my respect Heda but Trikru commanders are stupid to think that way.”

A smile creeps into the corner of Lexa’s lips, “Not stupid! Strong enough to **not** need a partner.”

“Lexa, Come on! Don’t you know that all wars are fought because of beautiful women and…” Clarke stops before saying something out of line and Lexa stiffens remembering her late lover.

Clarke doesn’t miss Lexa’s discomfort, she remembers what her sister told her about Lexa, “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t hav-“ Lexa fakes a smile and interjects, “Thank you for the delicious food, Princess Clarke! A long journey awaits me, I need rest.”

Clarke’s heart breaks guiltily before she tries anything Lexa has already left and Titus behind her. Clarke looks back at her other guests and tries to keep her alpha busy enough to not run after Lexa and comfort her.

 

**********

 

Sansa spends half an hour pacing in her room before gathering enough courage to go and talk to Arya. She rushes through the hallways towards the Trikru’s quarters and stops abruptly when she finds her older sister standing by the commander’s room.

Clarke grimaces feeling a little bit embarrassed to be caught at the commander’s door but then when she sees her little sister’s face she tilts her head catching up with the real reason.

“I…I was-“ Sansa stutters trying to justify her presence in the Trikru’s quarters when two doors open simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Clarke grimaces feeling a little bit embarrassed to be caught at the commander’s door but then when she sees her little sister’s face she tilts her head catching up with the real reason._

_“I…I was-“ Sansa stutters trying to justify her presence in the Trikru’s quarters when two doors open simultaneously_.

Clarke takes a moment, a ridiculously long seconds admiring the commander’s new looks. The commander opened the door wearing a nightgown looking tired but undeniably beautiful, hair untangled from its intriguing braids, pushed in one side and cascading her right shoulder leaving her pulse point naked.

Clarke’s lips part ready to slip up _‘beautiful_ ’ but then she remembers her sister Sansa standing two steps away, she whips her head but Sansa is gone. She is about to walk and knock on Arya’s door but then the Trikru commander’s voice captivates her questioningly, ‘ _Princess Klark?_ ’

Clarke looks back at the Trikru’s commander speechless for a moment who steps aside and gestures for her to get in. Clarke doesn’t know how but her legs comply and take her into the commander’s bedroom.

They stand in front one another for a moment, blue eyes never leaving green until Lexa clears her throat shaking Clarke out of her reverie, “To what do I owe this late visit, _Prisa Klark kom Skaikru_?”

Clarke comes back to her senses but not enough to answer the commander’s question instead she walks closer to Lexa’s outfit hanging, “I see that you already made up your mind, you’re leaving tomorrow.” Clarke’s hand lands on the red sash.

“I should have left a day ago, I have twelve clans waiting for me,” Lexa simply replies ignoring the feeling in her chest and the tingling of her skin at the sight of Clarke’s hand touching her outfit.

Clarke’s hand falls back at her side and walks closer to Lexa before nodding, “Of course, but what about our earlier conversation?”

Lexa’s jaw tenses, she left the dinner because of their conversation. She brushes her hair with her hand nervously and the move leaves Clarke entranced. Her eyes end up taking the same path of Lexa’s hand then back to her eyes.

“I did not come to Arkadia to discuss my private life or the lack of it,” Lexa lets out.

“That’s not what I meant and I apologize if I overstepped. I was talking about whether you would consider an alliance with my people or not?” Clarke baldly asks even if it was exactly what she meant at the first place but she wasn’t going to dwell on it.

Lexa raises her eyebrow, “Now is not the time to discuss political matters, Princess _Klark._ ” Clarke’s eyes fall on Lexa’s lips as she utters her name clicking the ‘ _k_ ’.

“Then when is the right time for the mighty Heda to discuss political matters?” Clarke asks taking a step closer to her.

“In meetings,” Lexa simply replies looking into Clarke’s blue eyes now that she is standing close.

“You’re leaving tomorrow,” Clarke reminds her.

Lexa discreetly takes a step back to win her personal space again. “ _Sha_ , I’m leaving tomorrow,” She repeats and Clarke fights the urge to roll her eyes.

“Would you come if I invite you again to discuss an alliance?” Clarke insists.

Lexa looks thoughtfully at Clarke then says, “Tell me _Klark_! Do you pay all the leaders’ a nocturne visit to discuss an alliance?”

Clarke takes another step into Lexa’s personal space her eyes never leaving Lexa’s, “No. Not all leaders.”

Lexa tries to step away again but this time her back meets the door, she leans her head back trying to avoid the intoxicating scent of Clarke and Clarke’s eyes fall on her exposed neck. Clarke subconsciously leans in, wanting to nuzzle Lexa’s neck and breathe her in but she quickly recovers and takes a step back.

Lexa can’t help feeling offended by Clarke’s control, she gulps her disappointment and looks straight into Clarke’s eyes, “Then you should leave.”

“I’m not leaving without an answer,” Clarke stubbornly replies again monopolizing the commander’s space whose breath hitches feeling the heat radiating from Clarke’s body. When she tries to move away, Clarke instinctively blocks her by pinning both her hands on the door at her sides and a light growl escapes involuntarily her lips.

Lexa’s omega can’t help feeling aroused and before she can do anything about it Clarke’s arms are around her waist flashing her body against hers.

‘ _Klark,_ ’ Lexa breathes out in a warning tone but the sky princess is way too drawn in Lexa’s overwhelming scent to hear her, she closes the remaining distance for a bruising kiss.

Lexa hardly manages to keep herself from moaning at the feeling of Clarke’s lips devouring hers. Clarke can’t help squeezing the omega into her arms, she has been craving to feel and taste her since she laid her eyes on her. Lexa’s knees get weak at the feeling of Clarke’s soft hands yet firm touch on her lightly covered skin.

Lexa loses herself into her arms but quickly comes back to her senses and pushes her hand against Clarke’s chest. Clarke detaches her lips from Lexa’s but doesn’t let her out of her arms.

Lexa is panting and trying to catch her breath despite the alluring scent of the alpha that is enveloping her now meanwhile Clarke’s eyes are studying hers. When her gaze falls back on Lexa’s lips and before anything comes out of them, Clarke kisses them again but slowly to relish at the taste.

She cups Lexa’s face with one hand while the other is still wrapped around her waist keeping her against the door. This time, Lexa can’t help the moan escaping her lips. Clarke is kissing her slowly like a lover would do. Clarke is kissing her like no one ever kissed her except Costia.

_Costia._

Lexa’s heart tightens achingly at the thought of her ex-lover; she bites harshly at Clarke’s lips which makes her hiss. The bite of Lexa’s teeth seems to do the trick, Clarke jolts back, ‘ _Fuck.’_ she touches her lips checking if she is bleeding then looks at Lexa with a frown.

“You should leave,” Lexa lets out coldly not meeting Clarke’s eyes and rushes to open the door gesturing for her to leave.

Clarke wants to protest, she wants to stay but she knows she better leave otherwise she won’t control herself this time. The bite might have hurt a little bit and took her by surprised but it didn’t alter her arousal and now the sight of Lexa’s slightly bruised lips is only making things worse.

Clarke takes a step towards Lexa extending her hand warily to apologize, to say something but Lexa shrinks away from her touch and Clarke feels a pang in her heart and quickly takes her hand back to her and leaves without looking back at the commander.

 

**********

 

Arya opens the door and finds Sansa standing at her door eyes wide like she has been caught doing something wrong but quickly she manages to recollect herself and gets in her room and closes the door then looks back at her.

“I…hey,” Sansa lets out not knowing what to say and feeling unwelcomed by the way Arya is looking at her.

“What’s wrong?” Arya asks Sansa, eyes searching something-an injury- on her body but find none.

Sansa is speechless for a moment until Arya shakes her, “Sansa? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m fine,” Sansa shakes her head “what about you? You didn’t come to dinner.”

Arya takes a deep breath and nods, “I wasn’t feeling well-“

“It’s because of what I said, isn’t it?” Sansa interjects, regret in her tone.

Arya is silent. A silence that says a lot.

Sansa doesn’t know why but she feels her heart aching at the way Arya’s eyes are looking at her, into her. She hesitantly takes a step forward and wraps her arms around Arya’s shoulders.

Arya is stiff and clearly was not expecting to be pulled in such a strong embrace. Sansa’s arms are firmly keeping her against her and after a few seconds she can’t help relaxing in her arms and reciprocating wrapping her arm around her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa mutters against her neck sending shivers down Arya’s spine.

“It’s fine, Sansa,” Arya replies, “you are right! I am…” She doesn’t know how to say it when Sansa backs away from the embrace and looks at her.

“No, I shouldn’t have.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Arya says taking a step back. “Do you need anything?”

When Sansa looks back at Arya, she meets another person. Arya is not looking at her like she is used to do. Instead she is met with a blank and cold look Sansa doesn’t recognize.

“I…no. I just wanted to see you before you leave,” Sansa replies confused but the way Arya is looking at her.

“And you did, now let me escort you back to your room,” Arya says opening the door but Sansa is rooted in her spot.

Arya looks back at her and Sansa speaks, “I’m not leaving like that. You’re angry and mad at me and I don’t want…I don’t want us to fight.”

Arya can’t help the smile creeping over her lips, “I’m neither mad nor angry Lady Sansa.”

“Then why are you…why didn’t you show up at dinner? I hoped to see you there.”

Arya gulps the lump in her throat before asking, “Why?”

Sansa’s eyes widen not knowing the answer. “I…I like you,” She blurts out. “That’s why,” She adds hesitantly afraid to be rejected.

“You shouldn’t, Sansa,” Arya simply replies and Sansa rolls her eyes. “You sound like my sister.”

“Really?” Arya asks not really surprised, she knows her reputation and Princess Clarke’s duty is to protect her little sister from people like her. She can’t blame her because now she met Sansa she understands. She needs to be protected.

“Maybe you should listen to her instead of rolling your eyes, she knows me better than you do,” Arya replies honestly.

“What? No, she doesn’t and I know that I shouldn’t but I trust you. I don’t know why but I feel I can trust you,” Sansa smiles at her and Arya feels her heart melting.

She looks down at her hands fidgeting nervously at the hem of her leather outfit and says, “Thank you but I don’t deserve your trust, not yet.”

Sansa is silent for a moment, she looks around Arya’s bedroom and then back at her, “You don’t have anything to eat here! Do you want me to send someone with some food or you want to join me?”

Arya looks up at Sansa’s eyes in awe, “You shouldn’t care, Sansa. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Sansa blinks confused then replies, “Then we should spend some time together before you leave.”

Arya lets out a nervous chuckle, “I’ll leave and I won’t come back.” She tries again but Sansa won’t listen. She takes her hand in hers and pulls her outside with her and down the castle’s hallways until she gets to her room.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, what if someone sees us and tells Princess Clarke and she comes and finds me here?” Arya lets out and Sansa shakes her head, “She's with your commander.”

“Oh! Alright,” Arya replies before taking a look at Sansa’s room silently when Sansa speaks again, “Stay here, I will get us some food.”

Sansa comes back after a moment with a servant helping her carrying the food to her room. She doesn’t let him in she asks him to wait for her. She gets in and gives Arya what was in her hands before rushing back to her servant and takes the rest before thanking him and sending him away.

Arya surpasses the urge to laugh, “Did you leave anything for your sister’s guests?”

“I’m starving and I’m sure you are too,” Sansa trails off with a shrug. She gestures for Arya to join her tapping on her bed.

 

**********

 

Clarke walks back to her bedroom in hurried footsteps, she feels angry at being weak for the commander and letting her Alpha take over. Even if she knows that she wanted the kiss and she wants the commander as much as her Alpha wants the commander’s omega, she feels guilty and stupid.

Stupid because she let the commander get under her skin so easily whereas she was demining her every chance she got. She feels stupid because she let the commander’s green eyes charm her. She gets in her bedroom and finds Niylah already waiting for her in their bed.

“That was quick,” Niylah comments as soon as Clarke steps into the room.

Clarke looks at her eyes filled with anger, “What are you talking about?”

“Talking about my Heda and you,” Niylah lets out with a smirk, “I saw you at her door.”

Clarke’s eyes widen remembering who she saw in the Trikru’s quarters. “Sansa,” She lets out and turns back to the door to leave when Niylah speaks again, “She's back and safe in her room.”

“How do you know?” Clarke looks back at Niylah.

“I told you, I saw you,” Niylah replies trying to keep Clarke in the room, “come here.”

Clarke thinks for a moment before coming back in her room and laying beside her girlfriend.

“So how was she?” Niylah asks again and Clarke’s anger boils in her guts.

“You’re angry,” Niylah comments. “I gather she wasn’t sensitive to your charms, was she?”

“We talked politics not mating,” Clarke snarls and Niylah chuckles not a bit afraid of Clarke knowing she would never hurt her.

“Your lip says otherwise.”

Clarke brushes her thumb over her lip once again to find blood but she doesn’t and Niylah chuckles, “I knew it, she's fierce. Come here.” She tugs at Clarke’s shirt and kisses her lips tenderly before pulling back, “better?”

Clarke lies, she nods not knowing how to answer her girlfriend without hurting her feelings because the way Lexa’s lips felt against hers and the way she kissed her back is way better than any kiss Clarke had ever had.

Niylah smiles and pulls Clarke on top of her for another kiss but Clarke is not feeling it even if she is aroused and frustrated. Niylah is not Lexa and the way Lexa shied from her touch made Clarke feel bad, dirty, and undeserving.

“I need to rest,” Clarke explains after pulling back from Niylah’s embrace.

**********

 

Early the next morning, Arya wakes up in Sansa’s bed and lets out a relieved sigh when she sees that they both are wearing their clothes. She takes Sansa’s arm off her waist delicately to not wake her up, and slides off the bed but just as she is about to leave Sansa wakes up.

“You’re leaving!” Sansa lets out softly and Arya freezes in her spot before looking back at Sansa and nods.

“Did you sleep well?” Sansa asks as she sits on her bed and stretches. Arya smiles at her and steps back into the room, closer to the bed, “I haven’t slept that much for years.”

“Can you stay longer?”

The question throws Arya off guard, “I…no. I’m part of the commander’s delegation and her personal guard.”

“She’s a warrior, she will be fine without you,” Sansa comments getting off her bed and walking closer to Arya.

“I don’t think it's a good idea for me to stay here longer. I need an official matter that may require my presence,” Arya replies studying Sansa’s features.

“Stay as my guest, nothing official,” Sansa insists and Arya chuckles softly trying to ignore the way her heart is clenching in her chest, “What will Princess Clarke think of it?”

Sansa is speechless, she doesn’t know how to answer or what to say. She blushes feeling ashamed of her insistence on keeping Arya around. “Right, I haven’t thought about it,” She mumbles and Arya gives her a sympathetic smile.

They fall into a weird silence, both not knowing what to say or do. Arya can’t leave like that while Sansa is trying to dissuade her from leaving Arkadia and Sansa doesn’t know what to say to keep Arya from leaving.

“I’m late. I need to leave,” Arya finally breaks the silence.

“Alright, but are you coming back? I mean can you travel without an official matter?”

Arya looks down fidgeting nervously at her belt then up at Sansa, “I don’t think it will be safe for me now, maybe…maybe one day.”

Sansa smiles at Arya and nods, “Maybe one day.”

Arya hesitates for a moment then steps into Sansa’s personal space and wraps her arms around her for a friendly hug and murmurs in her ear, “Thanks for everything, I really had a great time with you.”

Sansa tilts her head back and looks into Arya’s eyes, “I had a great time too.”

Arya takes a deep breath then steps back. “Alright, it’s time for me to go,” She says before leaving Sansa’s bedroom.

**A few weeks later;**

“Clarke, I am not letting you leave the leadership of our people in the hands of a child,” Abby scolds her daughter and Clarke surpasses the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’m very capable of-“ Sansa replies feeling offended but Clarke raises her hand silencing her.

“Mother! Sansa is perfectly capable of ruling and she will have you and Marcus in case things get hard,” Clarke explains and Sansa shifts in her chair.

“Clarke! What if something bad happens to you?” Abby lets out worried.

“Nothing bad will happen. This is my duty and if I want to achieve the plans in my agenda, I have to do it,” Clarke stands and starts walking in the throne room.

“Take Bellamy with you,” Abby suggests, “He will be of great help.”

Clarke looks back at her mother angrily and says, “I have you know, I easily can beat him up.”

“I know but you can’t risk your life, our people need you,” Abby insists and Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh, “I will in one condition.”

Abby grits her teeth not liking the way her daughter is being stubborn and challenging, “I’m listening.”

“You do not interfere in Sansa’s decisions unless she asks your help, the same goes for you Marcus,” Clarke says looking from her mother to Marcus who nods.

Abby looks at her daughter then agrees before leaving the throne room, “I hope you know what you’re doing, pup.”

“Don’t you worry my Queen, I will make sure Sansa has the freedom needed to take her own decisions,” Marcus says trying to reassure Clarke.

“I’m not your Queen, Marcus. Not until my coronation,” Clarke replies stiffly, Marcus nods and apologizes.

“Leave us, Marcus. I still have some things to teach my sister,” Clarke says before looking at Sansa with a smile.

Sansa waits for Marcus to leave before looking back at Clarke and speaks, “I don’t understand why she doesn’t trust me.”

Clarke smiles apologetically, “It is not that she doesn’t trust you, it is because she was not the one who raised you. You remind her of father.”

Sansa’s face falls at the mention of their father and their resemblance, she huffs without saying anything else.

“I trust you and that’s all you need after I leave, do you understand?” Clarke leans on the table and explains to Sansa in order to support her.

“Remember what father used to say,” Clarke added before placing a soft kiss on Sansa’s forehead and leaves.

Sansa takes a deep breath and smiles, her mother may not trust her but Clarke’s trust is enough for her. When her mother questioned her ability, Sansa felt a little bit offended but her sister’s words did it for her because she knows Clarke would never lie, if she says she trusts her it means she really does.

 

**********

 

Things have been hectic for the last few weeks, Clarke did not have the time to dwell about what happened between her and the commander of the Trikru. She did think about her whenever the Trikru was mentioned or whenever she was with Niylah in bed and she would kiss her.

In fact, Clarke thought a lot about the commander and what happened between them but she hated it and she wouldn’t admit it. She tried to not let it affect her life. After all, she might never see her again unless by a coincidence in a political summit.

Wrong. She was wrong.

Clarke mounts her horse and without looking back at the palace she rides with Bellamy and a few guards enough to serve her and keep her safe. Her mother tried to convince her to take more but she refused.

The first official visit of Clarke, is to the Ice nation. She wants to learn more about the North and secretly about the Mountain men. Her visit goes surprisingly well, nothing like she was expecting. The Ice Queen Nia was nice enough to even tell her about her nation’s history and her relations and anecdotes with the neighboring Clans and how she fought the Trikru’s army one day.

The Queen’s generosity extended even at night when she would send beautiful women for Clarke and her guards to keep them company but Clarke was firm in her decision and forbid her guards to touch any women.

Of course, Bellamy disobeyed but she didn’t mind because he was in rut and he needed it. Then, the day of their departure the omega Echo he slept with suggested to help them half way through the woods to keep them safe.

 

**********

 

Late during their second night on the way back home, Clarke and her delegation pass through a forest. Before they arrived there, they could hear from time to time some shuffling around them but not in the past two hours. Clarke started feeling a little bit worried about the deafening silence, it is not a good one and she could feel it.

Clarke’s doubts and worries grow bigger when she does not recognize any of the landscape. She halts her horse and tries to hide her panic tilting her chin up waiting for Bellamy and the Ice nation omega he was into and who is supposed to be the one showing them the way. She is not surprised when she finds Bellamy half asleep on his horse.

“Where is Echo?” She asks and Bellamy frowns not even bothering to straighten his posture while his leader addresses him.

“I thought she was with you?”

Clarke raises her eyebrow and despite the darkness of the night and his somnolence he could notice Clarke’s rather unusual tense features.

“She said she's going to ride with you,” Bellamy sloppily straightens his demeanor.

“Bravo, Bellamy. Your omega has not only poisoned you but she clearly mislead us. Let’s hope it is not a ploy from the Ice nation,” Clarke says then looks at one guard who was the closest to her to order him but before she can say anything else an arrow pierce his shoulder.

And just like that Clarke finds out that they are surrounded and that the number of her guards is quickly diminishing. She climbs off her horse, turns off the torches and tries to hide with Bellamy to keep him safe.

Unfortunately, it does not work when an arrow lands an inch from her head. She growls and pushes Bellamy off of her and takes off her sword ready to fight when she hears a not so unfamiliar voice shouting orders in Trigedasleng.

Clarke surges forward and manages to fight and injure a grounder when the man runs away. She looks back at Bellamy and sees that he is about to be taken she runs in his direction to protect him when someone comes between them.

Clarke squints her eyes trying to see who is standing in her way when she hears Lexa’s voice shouting, “Em pleni!”

Clarke can’t help relieved despite what just happened she knows if she talks to Lexa she might get some help.

Or so she thinks.

“You stepped in Trikru territory unannounced,” Lexa lets out.

“Of course, it's our way,” Clarke says.

“With an army,” Lexa points out dismounting her horse elegantly.

“It’s not my army! Just a delegation.”

“What tells me there’s not others hiding in the trees?” The commander asks looking into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“We’re not the monkeys here,” Clarke deadpans and Lexa’s jaw tenses.

“It’s an invasion,” She says firmly this time feeling offended.

“What? No, it’s not,” Clarke defends anger apparent in her voice. Lexa decides to ignore her last words and orders, “Follow me.”

Clarke chuckles mockingly at Lexa’s behavior, as if she was going to comply to her orders as one of her subjects. She looks at Lexa leaving without saying anything else.

Lexa tugs at her horse then seeing that Clarke walked to Bellamy and is not following her she speaks again, “If you stay here and miraculously survive the mountain men, the cold is going to kill you. It’s winter, Clarke! Follow me.”

Clarke is rooted in her place clearly refusing to obey or take Lexa’s advice, “No. I’d rather go home.”

Lexa freezes for a moment looking intently at Clarke and her stubbornness. She wants to do the right thing, to walk away without caring about whether Clarke would survive or not but she cannot help herself, “You won’t survive the night.”

Clarke growls feeling frustrated from Lexa’s behavior. She growls because she does not want to follow her not after the way she and her guards have been treated without mentioning Lexa’s patronizing tone.

Clarke, Bellamy and the few guards that survived the assault end up following Lexa and two of her guards back to the nearest village. The commander orders her people to give shelter for Clarke’s guards and Bellamy then when she is alone with Clarke she gestures for her to get in the tent with her.

Clarke does as asked and as soon as she notices the maps scattered on a table and a throne she realizes she is in Lexa’s tent. The Trikru commander takes off her sash and says, “Don’t worry. Your guards will be taken care of and you-“ She stops eyeing Clarke from head to toe before speaking again, “You’ll be staying in my tent.”

Clarke does not find it in her to deny or argue. She averts her eyes away to avoid seeing too much of the commander while she is taking off her armor. She knows if she sees Lexa again in a simple outfit as she saw her that night in her quarters wearing only a nightgown, she will succumb to her charms and she cannot fall in this trap again.

Clarke is her enemy, at least this is what the commander thinks since she assaulted her delegation which means Lexa is her enemy as well and she should not think or look at her in any other way.

A few minutes later, Lexa comes out of her tent and comes back with some food for Clarke who does not waist her time and starts eating right away but then she feels Lexa’s eyes studying her and cannot help rolling her eyes.

“What?” Clarke snaps. “I’m hungry and this rabbit is delicious.”

“You trust easily,” Lexa simply comments, “it’s going to be the cause of your death. Your blind trust.”

Clarke huffs remembering Lexa’s first night at her palace and the bald man, Lexa’s advisor. “I trust you because if you wanted to kill me, I’d be dead already.”

“For my people you’re an enemy, Clarke,” Lexa declares.

“And for you?”

Lexa is silent. It takes her a moment before formulating any reply, “I’m the commander of my people, I serve my people…I am them.”

Clarke throws her dinner and wiping her hands before walking towards the tent’s entrance, “I guess I’ll be sleeping with my soldiers, it’s safer for me than here.”

“That would be better,” Lexa replies hoping Clarke understands that she is giving her a honest advice and not because she wants her gone. On the contrary, Lexa does not want Clarke to sleep anywhere else but she knows she better not lose her strength for an enemy. She is among her people and not in Arkadia where she can lose herself and be a little bit selfish.

Unfortunately, Clarke does not take it as an advice but rather as an unwelcomed company Lexa is glad to get rid of. Clarke gulps the pain and leaves without sparing Lexa another glance.

 

**********

 

The next morning, Clarke wakes up freezing. She looks around her and sees that the sun is already up and it is light enough for her and her guards to travel safely. She wakes them up silently and gestures for them to join her outside.

Just as they are leaving, Lexa’s voice startles them, “You’re leaving.”

Clarke looks back at Lexa and does her best to not let her eyes roam Lexa’s body. She keeps her eyes on Lexa’s. “Thank you for your hospitality. We have a long way ahead and we should get going.”

Lexa raises her eyebrow defiantly, “Do you even know your way, Clarke?”

Clarke feels her heart melting at the way Lexa pronounces her name especially with her morning voice. It is softer than she remembers and it sends shivers down her spine.

Clarke does not reply, instead she is staring at Lexa walking in her direction. Then, she hears one of her guards talking about the commander’s sweet scent and loses her temper.

She turns and throws him a death glare then she feels Lexa’s hand on her she looks back and her breath hitches at their proximity but she quickly recovers taking a step away, “Since I’m clearly your enemy, I’m leaving.”

“You’re going back on your tracks,” Lexa says softly this time not wanting to aggravate Clarke further. “your way is there Lexa gestures behind the woods,” Clarke thanks her and leaves without looking back followed by her guards and Bellamy.

Lexa goes back in her tent, puts her armor and asks one of her guards to summon Arya. A few minutes later, Arya comes in her tent.

“Heda! You summoned me?”

Lexa looks at Arya and nods, “I have a mission for you. I want you to keep an eye on the princess, Clarke.”

Arya frowns, “You mean protect her?”

Lexa looks down at the maps on her table before answering, “Don’t come back until she reaches her lands safely.”

Arya smiles and leaves Lexa’s tent in a hurried step to catch up Clarke. She smiles because she is happy that Lexa cares again about someone even if it is probably the worst person. Arya knows more than anyone how the Griffin’s charm is irresistible.

Barely three hours later, Clarke feels like they are walking in circles due to the heavy fog. She looks back at Bellamy and orders him to ride beside her but does not find him.

“Bellamy?” Clarke calls out but no one answers while she could hear someone approaching. She takes her knife, dismounts her horse and waits for whatever is approaching but before she can see who it is something hits her head hard and she faints.

When Clarke opens her eyes next, she sees Lexa sitting next to her brushing her hair untangling her braids. She squeezes her eyes shut then opens them again but the sight is the same, she is not dreaming. She tries to sit down but something tugs her back in the bed. She looks and finds out that she is tied to Lexa’s bed

“What the hell happened?” She snarls at Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“What the hell happened?” She snarls at Lexa who turns back and looks at her without altering the rhythm of her hands busy untangling the knots in her hair. She does not answer Clarke’s question and it only makes her angrier.

“I am a prisoner now? That’s your plan?” Clarke shouts while tugging at the ropes trying to free herself.

Lexa is unfazed by the aggressive pheromones coming from Clarke, she stands up before asking “How do you feel?”

Clarke frowns, Lexa’s question seems to catch her off guard and before she can answer Lexa adds “You should keep your energy for the ice nation”

“Yet I’m tied to your bed. I’m your prisoner not hers”

“Have you ever travelled to the Ice nation and back to Arkadia?” Lexa asks ignoring Clarke’s reply.

Clarke tugs even hardly at the rope around her wrists and shouts “What do you want?”

“Your safety” Lexa simply replies and Clarke chuckles sarcastically not believing a word coming out of the commander’s mouth.

“Then untie me” Clarke orders.

“Answer my question first” Lexa insists and Clarke looks confused.

“Have you ever travelled to the Ice nation’s territory and back to Arkadia before?”

“No. Now untie me” Clarke replies tugging forcibly at the ropes again.

Lexa looks at her for a few seconds before asking again “Why didn’t you simply go back on your track?”

“Because we took the short way” Clarke explains.

“Queen Nia sent a guide with you” Lexa concludes and Clarke lets out a deep breath exasperated before confirming her statement. It was naïve to trust the Ice nation despite her rather friendly stay.

“Now you know that all I did…ordered is to protect you”

“Thank you” Clarke forces herself to say before ordering “now detach me”

“How is your head?” Lexa asks looking at her bruise but Clarke refuses to reply tugging again and again at the ropes making Lexa’s bed crack.

Lexa walks to the table, takes something in her hand before walking back to the bed and stopping next to Clarke “Just let me apply this to your wound then I will untie you”

Clarke stops abruptly and stares at Lexa studying what she is carrying in her hand for a moment before silently consenting with a nod.

Lexa sits next to her and Clarke feels instantly less agitated, she feels safe. The way Lexa moves and carefully cleans her wound is reassuring and relaxing. She feels it, and her heart trusts her but in the compromising situation, her Alpha deep inside is screaming something else.

Clarke keeps silent and shamelessly stares at the commander’s face which looks softer than Clarke have ever seen it. Without her dark war paint and her braids, _Heda_ looks younger, innocent and fragile. Her green eyes are brighter, her skin is lighter and her brown locks are warmer.

Lexa does her best to ignore the mesmerizing blue eyes staring at her and tries to focus on the task in her hand. She could feel her heart beating in her chest quicker than it should be.

When she begins applying the healing paste, Clarke hisses. She murmurs an apology before explaining to her that this should help in the healing process of her skin.

Once she is done, she finally looks into blue eyes. Clarke smiles at her silently thanking her for what she has done. Lexa’s gaze falls down to the smiling pink lips, she remembers the kiss and how they felt on her own.

Clarke seems to think about the same thing, she cannot forget the way Lexa pushed her though. ‘ _The kiss felt right but it was not worth getting rejected and hurt_ ’ She thinks.

Being afraid to be tempted by Lexa’s lips again, Clarke clears her throat “Untie me”

“I can’t” Lexa replies and before she says anything else, Clarke grabs her wrist harshly and asks “Why?”

“Queen Nia knows that walking unannounced in my territory is an act of war, she sent you in my direction to get you killed. If I let you outside this tent, she’ll know that you’re alive and she won’t hesitate to try and kill you again” Lexa explains and Clarke loosens her grip.

“I’m sure she already knows I’m alive” Clarke interjects.

“At least she would think that I’m keeping you a prisoner” Lexa replies leaving the Skai princess thoughtful.

“So I’m your prisoner just like that?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods “I can’t let you outside, I’m sorry”

“Alright, I won’t leave your tent just untie me” Clarke promises.

“I’ll need my hand to do that” Lexa says and Clarke quickly lets go of her hand hoping that the commander does not notice the blush in her cheeks. She is a strong Alpha, she should not be easily fazed by her.

Lexa stands and only loosens the ropes to give Clarke more flexibility before taking a step back “As I said, I can’t untie you. It’s for your own safety”

Clarke closes her eyes trying to contain her anger knowing that Lexa’s intentions are good and trying to accept the Trikru commander’s words.

“Who is leading Arkadia in your absence?”

Clarke thinks for a moment before answering, she does not want to let Lexa know everything about Arkadia but then she realizes that if Lexa wanted to harm her or her people she would have done it.

“Sansa, my sister”

“I will send someone to you if you need anything just order him” Lexa adds before leaving Clarke in the tent on her own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa is still sitting in the throne room after everyone left half an hour ago. Since Clarke’s departure, she has been going in and out of meetings and doing her duty but she did not stop a minute to think about the big change in her life. She did not stop a minute to think about how it feels to be heard, obeyed and have the absolute power over the decisions concerning her people.

It has been only a few days but she already managed to keep the kingdom going without Clarke who was raised to become the legitimate heiress of the throne, unlike her who was raised differently and exclusively by her father. She realizes that it took her less time to get used to her duty and tasks than it took Clarke to do them after their father’s death despite her training and her status.

And in addition to her enormous tasks, Sansa has been frequently questioned as everyone doubted her ability to run the kingdom because she is an omega especially by her own mother Abby who kept interfering on and on in every decision Sansa had to make.

Abby walks into the throne room with determined footsteps she subconsciously has whenever she is about to have an argument with someone, Sansa recognizes it and her eyes flutter open to find Abby walking straight in her direction with the same look on her face she has since the day Clarke left.

“What brings you here? The meeting was over an hour ago” Sansa asks first not wanting to give her mother the opportunity to attack.

Abby grits her teeth “I was not notified about this meeting, why?”

Sansa fights the urge to laugh at Abby’s quick temper. Abby has been questioning her decisions and making it difficult for her to do her duty properly and it is the first time since Clarke left that she finally dared to do something to stop Abby from imposing her opinion on every matter even the insignificant ones.

“The matters we discussed in the meeting do not concern you. In addition, you have a lot on your stake with your new assignment”

“Assignment?” Abby asks confused.

“Yes, you have to teach and train all you know for the ones who are willing to learn. We cannot rely on two or three doctors” Sansa answers as she stands down from the throne.

“I’m your mother and I should have been in the meeting to help-“ Abby says ignoring her daughter’s answer but Sansa quickly interrupts her.

“You are my subject in the throne room while I’m on duty and when you come here and discuss political matters” Sansa says firmly then adds “you’re my mother only when I’m out of this room”

“Don’t you dare talk to your mother in this tone” Abby lets out.

“Mother? Is it how a mother treats her daughter? She lies to her?” Sansa blurts out angrily, looking straight into her mother’s eyes.

Abby is taken aback by her daughter’s words, she looks questioningly at her and Sansa explains “I know about you and Marcus”

Abby’s eyes widen in realization, she shakes her head trying to deny but Sansa interjects again “I saw you and when I asked, you lied to me. You always lie to me. I know I’m not Clarke and I’m not your daughter but at least have some respect”

Abby’s eyes fill with tears at her daughter’s words, she takes a step closer to hug her but Sansa flinches away from her and turns her back to her.

She wipes her tears away and takes a deep breath before adding “You gave Clarke your word that you would not interfere. If you care for her, don’t ever come to the meetings uninvited”

“I’m sorry” Abby lets out softly before leaving the throne room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arya walks in her tent which became the place for her commander’s meetings and where she has been summoned a few minutes ago.

“Heda” She bows her head respectfully as she gets in the tent. Lexa is pacing around the tent and does not stop when Arya gets in. She does not answer Arya’s greeting but asks instead “Any news from Polis?”

“No, Heda” Arya simply replies then Lexa adds “What about Azgada?”

“Unusually quiet”

Lexa nods thoughtfully then stops and looks at Arya “Now that we have the Skaikru leader we cannot venture in this lands without being the target of whoever is after her”

“I can take her back home safely” Arya says and Lexa shakes her head at her suggestion “It’s too risky, I’m not letting her out of my sight”

“Then all we have to do is wait for her people to send after her” Arya says.

“We can’t. Her sister must be informed” Lexa replies and Arya smiles proudly at the information, Sansa is ruling Arkadia.

“I need to send someone I can trust, someone who knows how to inform Sansa that her sister is held hostage. She needs to understand it without thinking that it’s an act of war and that she is under the commander’s safety”

“I can do it” Arya interrupts and Lexa shakes her head “I need you here. I can’t send you away unless it’s crucial” Arya’s face falls at the negative reply of her commander.

“I don’t know Lady Sansa but you do” Lexa states looking straight into Arya’s eyes before asking “Do you think she can understand what is happening?”

“I’ve no doubt in Lady Sansa’s intellect. She is way wiser than she appears. In fact, she knows how to disguise her intellect and only uses it when needed” Arya defends the Skaikru girl.

“If you trust her, I do” Lexa comments.

“Who are you going to send?” Arya asks worried.

“Lincoln knows Arkadia’s territory the best and he has some friends there who might help him to approach Lady Sansa easily” Lexa says.

After a few meetings with her generals Indra and Anya about the disturbing events that happened the previous night and the attack that did not only had Clarke as the target but also the village’s chief, Lexa summons Lincoln and Arya back for an urgent meeting.

Lexa and Arya spend a few hours until sunset to get Lincoln ready for his mission to Arkadia. Lincoln explains to his commander the way he plans to proceed and draws a map to explain how he is going to get into Arkadia territory without being detected.

Lexa is sceptic at first because she knows Clarke reinforced the surveillance around her territory after her father’s death but then Lincoln reassures her by telling her that he has done it barely a week ago and that it is the safest way for him to get there.

When she is convinced and all the possible mishaps of Lincoln’s plan had been discussed and reviewed, Lexa orders Arya to help him get what he needs for his perilous mission.

Arya does as instructed and takes the opportunity to write a little message for Sansa and asks Lincoln to deliver it without letting their commander know. Lincoln takes it without questioning her, he trusts her. They have fought together, he knows where her loyalty lies and he knows her very well and does not believe the stupid rumors about her.

 

Once Lincoln and Arya left, Lexa walks back to her tent and she is met with Clarke’s smell which is stronger by now than it has been the morning when she left her. She looks around and sees that the girl she sent to help Clarke if she ever needs something is not here.

Then she looks at Clarke and finds her agitated and all sweaty in her sleep, she rushes to her and shakes her awake. Clarke grabs Lexa’s wrist and pulls her in before even opening her eyes and relaxes into the commander. Lexa’s heart skips a beat, she was not expecting something other than aggressive from Clarke according to the way she left her this morning and now she has her face buried in her chest and she is purring.

“Clarke, Clarke” Lexa tries to pull back from her grip but Clarke is not letting go. Lexa cups Clarke’s chin up and wipes the sweat off her forehead and tries again.

When Clarke finally opens her eyes and realizes that she is purring against Lexa’s chest and holding to her like a lifeline, she jolts back and away from Lexa letting out a displeased growl. Lexa clears her throat and looks everywhere but at Clarke to not give away her hurt pride and rushes outside the tent before coming back with fresh water and some medicinal herbs that are used as suppressants.

She sits on the bed and scoots carefully closer to Clarke, her breath hitches when she sees Clarke’s blue eyes that are now darker. She tries to ignore and hide the way her body is responding to Clarke’s rut and helps her washing the sweat with some fresh water. Clarke is too tired to fight back without mentioning that she gladly welcomes the freshness of the soaked cloth Lexa is softly rubbing and tapping on her skin.

“Drink, this will help you” Lexa says handing Clarke the suppressant. Clarke looks at it then up at Lexa then takes it and drinks.

“You should have not left your home knowing your rut is a few days away” Lexa comments.

Clarke looks angrily at her and does not answer even if she knows. Her rut was not due until a month but she cannot possibly tell her abductor that it was triggered by her. She left her tied to her bed and did not even bother to change the furs that smells like Lexa and the whole tent smells like her. She even dreamt about mating the commander.

“Do you want me to send someone-“ Lexa tries to suggest but Clarke quickly interjects “No. I sent your servant away for a reason”

Lexa grits her teeth, her servant the beta she sent to help Clarke and feed her if she needed had offered to help Clarke but the Skai leader refused. She makes a mental note to talk to her then Clarke speaks again “I don’t need anyone for my heats, I can handle myself”

Lexa raises her eyebrow “Not even Niylah?” Clarke closes her eyes and falls back in the bed ignoring Lexa’s question.

Lexa understands that she should have not asked such a personal question, she looks away and takes off her commander’s outfit before hiding behind a curtain and changing into something less heavier. She sits on the only chair left in the tent and starts untangling her braids her eyes never leaving Clarke’s which are watching her every move despite the drowsiness in them.

When her hair is smooth enough, Lexa joins Clarke in the bed with a glass in one hand and a wet cloth in the other to clean her face from her war paint. She tries to ignore the irresistible smell coming from Clarke’s half asleep body next to her and carefully slips under the furs and makes sure to lay on the edge not wanting to step into Clarke’s personal space while she is in her rut.

After a few minutes, she feels Clarke stirring and mumbling incoherent words between her lips. She flips back on her side so she can face her. Clarke is trying to find a comfortable position but with her arms tied she cannot. She does not want to ask Lexa to untie her knowing that she would refuse and she does not want to beg, her ego is already hurt.

Lexa sits back and leans closer to Clarke to untie her right hand and allow her to lay on her left side easily. Clarke holds her breath avoiding to smell Lexa with the new proximity, it is even harder when she is far let along have her chest and her hair so close to her face.

Lexa manages to untie Clarke then she looks down at Clarke and even in the dim light of the candles she can see the blue left in the darkened eyes that are staring back at her.

“Better?” Lexa whispers and Clarke’s eyes fall on her lips. She does not answer but instead she takes a deep breath not managing to keep her breath any longer. Lexa worries and puts her hand on her cheek and asks “Clarke!”

Clarke closes her eyes melting in the touch of Lexa and not trusting herself nor her Alpha anymore, she doubts she can resist the voluptuous lips of the commander and the sweet scent of the omega.

Lexa realizes what is happening with Clarke, at least half of it and scoots back to her side and whispers an apology. It takes her a considerable time to finally fall asleep after this little incident.

However, sleep does not come easy for Clarke who is struggling with the tight ropes around her legs and wrist, the heat and the aching in her pants in addition to the sweet and alluring scent of Lexa sleeping next to her.

The only time Lexa wakes up is when she feels the heat of Clarke’s body pressed against her back. Her eyes shoot open and then she feels Clarke’s bulge poking her, she tries to move away but Clarke’s free hand is around her. She does not want to push the Skaikru princess and wake her up knowing that she would feel even more embarrassed than she already is. She does not want to hurt her feelings by pushing her and somewhere deep inside her she likes the feeling of Clarke’s body against hers but her mind is telling her something else and she is awake and aware of the consequences.

She puts her hand on top of Clarke’s and gently lifts her to slip out the bed when she hears a familiar sound transpiercing the silent tent. She jumps off the bed, rushes to the table and takes her sword and blades. Clarke wakes up and realizes what is happening, she calls out for Lexa to untie her but the commander ignores her and leaves.

Clarke doubles her efforts to free herself now that she has a free hand but before she can untie the ropes from her legs, a man walks in holding a gun pointing it at her “Don’t you dare” He threatens while approaching her.

Clarke freezes not wanting to get shot, she is well acquainted of the damage that a gun can cause. She looks furiously at him trying to recognize him but she fails. He does not look like a Skaikru even if he is carrying one of their guns.

“Who are you?” Clarke asks calmly. The man chuckles and sits on Lexa’s side “It doesn’t matter who I am, what is important is who you are”

Clarke studies the distance between them to see if she can reach him and unarm him when the man speaks again ordering “Slowly untie your legs, you’re coming with me”

“I can’t. I need a knife or something sharp” Clarke replies trying to waste some time hoping that someone will come back in the tent and save her, Lexa.

“You really think, I’m going to fall for this? Untie your legs or I’ll have to shoot them. I wasn’t told to bring all of you”

“I doubt you would lose your precious ammunition” Clarke says.

“Trust me you’re more precious than these bullets” The man replies.

“How would you carry me? You’re not fit enough” Clarke insults him again and it works. The man walks to her and points the gun to her head shouting “I said untie-“ Before he can even finish his threat Clarke punches his arm and pulls him in the bed where he falls on top of her.

The gun lands in the other side of the tent and Clarke manages to wrap her arm around his neck. He fights her and she receives a few assaults on her ribs with his elbow but she does not let go of him.

She grabs one end of the rope still tied to the bed and rolls it around his neck and tugs harshly at it. A few minutes later he stops fighting and faints, she takes the dagger from the belt around his thigh and pushes him harshly off of her before cutting the ropes and freeing herself.

She looks around, she wants to leave the tent but if she does she might be seen and someone else would attack her. She looks back at her assailant and checks his pulse. She ties him in case he would wake up and try to attack her again when she hears Lexa’s footsteps and smells Lexa’s scent approaching she rushes to the entrance of the tent with the dagger in her hand.

The second Lexa steps in she tackles her to the ground, Lexa fights back but poorly not wanting to hurt the Skaikru leader as she can easily beat her but then Clarke does the unexpected and pushes her knife against her throat in a threatening way.

“You left me to die. I begged you to untie me so I can defend myself yet you left” Clarke spits out with venom.

“I had guards outside” Lexa argues.

“Guards he easily killed”

“I came back” Lexa says and Clarke glares at her angrily.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?”

Clarke doesn't answer all she does is push the dagger harsher against Lexa’s skin enough to drag her blood and Lexa’s heart jolts in her chest but she does not let it show.

“You’re not that stupid. If you ever harm me, you’ll never leave this tent alive. You’re alone against a whole village of warriors”

“Shut up” Clarke roars furiously when Anya one of Lexa’s generals walks in the tent. Clarke looks up at her angry to be disturbed.

Anya freezes in her spot and chuckles mockingly at the sight, she knows Lexa can easily beat Clarke and she wonders why she has not done it already.

“The Skai Alpha is in heat” Anya states the obvious then adds “You should let her fuck you, the smell that’s coming from the tent is making people crazy outside”

“Why fuck when we can fight, right?” Clarke says looking back at Lexa.

“Get out” Lexa shouts at Anya who nods obediently before stepping back out of the tent.

Anya’s words brings Clarke back to her senses, she throws the dagger away and stands up. She knows better than attack Lexa while in her territory.

“I’m sorry” Lexa apologizes softly and Clarke looks away not handling the way Lexa’s green eyes bore into her.

“I was trying to protect you”

“Why?” Clarke asks angrily.

“Because you’re the first one who is trying to find a peaceful solution to something that has been killing and threatening our world” Lexa replies.

Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at Lexa’s answer “Then let me go”

“I can’t. At least not before we know who we’re fighting. They might come back and kill you on your way back to Arkadia”

“We know who it is. The mountain men” Clarke says pointing at the man’s body lying next to Lexa’s bed.

“He doesn’t look one of them” Lexa frowns “He looks like the Skaikru”

“What?” Clarke asks confused.

“The mountain men cannot breath our air, they use some kind of masks” Lexa explains.

“He is not Skaikru” Clarke defends.

“Yet his arm has the Skaikru symbol carved on it” Lexa says studying the gun in her hand.

“Let me see!” Clarke takes the gun from Lexa’s hand and looks intently at it before looking back at Lexa with a smirk “It’s not Skaikru, it looks almost like ours but it’s not” She opens the compartment of the gun and takes out a bullet and shows it to Lexa who is looking curiously at her.

“Skaikru bullets are not the same. Here, this one was handmade” Clarke explains and Lexa nods.

“But it does not explain how he is not wearing the mask. He’s Skaikru”

“I said he’s not” Clarke growls then adds “I need to have my own tent and this gun, I can assure my safety on my own”

“It’s not happening” Lexa replies firmly.

“I can’t stay here any longer, it reeks of you” Clarke shouts out hurting Lexa’s feelings but the commander does not show it she looks away and replies “Your best chance to survive this night is if you spend it here. I’m leaving, I’ll send more suppressants”

Clarke watches Lexa leaving and instantly regrets lashing out at Lexa but quickly remembers herself what she has put her through.

Lexa sends the same beta servant who volunteered to help Clarke with her heat the same morning and orders a guard to get the man who attacked Clarke and attach him to a tree and sends two of the best warriors to watch the tent then she walks away needing to breathe some fresh air free from Clarke’s enticing scent.

 

**************

 

Clarke hides the gun under the bed the second Lexa walks out of the tent, she knows she might need it later. However, she does not take the dagger and walks back to the table where some water Lexa brought and washes herself before sitting back on the bed. She does not move when the guard Lexa sent comes in and takes the mountain man, she stays put knowing that her best chance is to hide in the commander’s tent.

She frowns confused when the same beta walks in the tent and starts undressing. She did not ask Lexa to send her anyone but the suppressants.

“Don’t” She lets out softly “Did you bring the suppressant?”

“No, Heda said you want-“

“I don’t” Clarke quickly interjects then adds “I’m sorry, it has nothing to do with you. You are beautiful but I’m fine”

The beta smiles appreciatively at Clarke’s words and covers her body before turning back to leave when Clarke speaks again “Wait”

The Trikru girl looks back at her “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m…I’m fine. Don’t leave, I could use some company, please!” Clarke says softly and the beta bows her head “I’d be honored to stay with the Skaikru leader”

“Thank you” Clarke replies with a smile feeling much more relaxed.

“You have a mate” The girl states and the first one Clarke’s mind thinks of is Lexa.

She shakes her head at her thought and replies “No. I’m a lone wolf and I prefer to have partners rather than mates just like your commander”

“Oh, Heda is not a lone wolf…well she wasn’t always a lone wolf” The girl replies.

“What happened?” Clarke asks curious to know more about the ruthless commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**_The next morning;_ **

The commander has never been so distracted while doing her duty let along when most of her generals are discussing the threat that came at them. It has not happened in a long time, the warfare is long behind them in the past as Lexa managed to maintain peace for years now.

Her body is present in the meeting but her mind is back in her tent where Clarke in rut is laying with a beta, _she_ sent her. She does not question her concern and distraction because she simply cannot think about anything or anyone else but the blue eyed Alpha. She tries to ignore the strange yet familiar feeling that is suffocating her at the thought of Clarke with a woman in her own tent because she cannot fathom what it means as it has been so long the last time she felt it.

Lexa is also perplexed by the Alpha, she cannot be firm and decide whether she agrees with Indra or Anya because clearly Clarke is neither just a threat nor just an ally. However, she keeps her divided opinion of the Skai princess not wanting to take a hasty decision.

In one hand, she cannot deny that in some way Clarke inspires and works for the same goal she has been doing her whole life, peace. She understands and admires Clarke’s determination despite the rather unusual method. Lexa was raised, taught and learnt that peace can only be restored by war whereas Clarke is simply trying to use politics which is rather naïve taking into consideration the world they are living in.

In the other hand, Lexa cannot possibly just close her eyes on the fact that Clarke is indeed representing a threat to her long established peace. Lexa as a Trikru commander had not to deal with such attacks for months and years now but now thanks to Clarke, she is being targeted and it is only the beginning. She knows the mountain men and the Ice nation are not going to stop their attacks until they hit their target.

“ _Heda_ , I beg you to immediately send the Skai princess away. She is not your responsibility” Titus whispers in Lexa’s ear bringing her back from her thoughts.

Lexa looks at him silently then between Indra and Anya who are quarreling “What happened here is an act of war against Arkadia, not against us” Indra argues.

“They killed my warriors” Anya says angrily as she steps into Indra’s personal space to intimidate her.

“Only because they were protecting the Skai princess” Indra spits out not fazed by Anya’s attempt.

“It does not change the fact that they shoot my best warriors” Anya roars back and Lexa stops them shouting “ _Em pleni_ ”

Both generals look at their commander waiting for her to say something but Lexa is not ready to give a final decision, not when she is intrigued by the Skai princess and driven to protect her.

“ _Heda_ you should kill her” Indra suggests and Anya huffs disagreeing “We’ll only have more enemies”

Lexa stands up and walks in her generals’ direction then says calmly “Anya is right! We can’t just kill the Skai princess and get her nation on our back. They can wipes us out with their weapons”

“The only way to beat them is use their weapons” Anya adds.

“And how do we do that? An alliance” Indra asks Lexa who remains silence for a moment before answering “No”

“Whatever you decide I’m not letting this massacre unavenged” Anya lets out.

“ _Jus drein Jus daun, Heda_. You just have to know who your real enemies are” Indra reminds her commander who walks out of the meeting without further reply.

 

**********

 

Lexa walks out of Arya’s tent feeling puzzled, she left because she needed to clear her mind and spend some time in the forest to stop thinking about Clarke and the beta in her tent so she can be able to make a decision she will not regret later.

However, she forgets about the walk in the forest and clearing her mind when her eyes fall on her tent and she sees the beta leaving with a smile on her face. She pushes her emotions back from where they came. Clarke is an Alpha, she is in rut and the beta was only helping her going through a difficult moment. The beta was only doing what she instructed her.

Lexa stays rooted in her spot for a moment debating whether she should get in her tent or not but then she remembers that she has things to take from there which gives her a valid reason to go.

She walks in the tent but keeps her eyes away from the bed, she does not want to see Clarke in an inconvenient situation. She walks to where her clothes are hang when she hears Clarke’s husky morning voice she freezes.

“Thank you for respecting my wishes, commander”

Lexa hesitates for a moment before turning and looking at the direction from where Clarke’s voice is coming. She is not in the bed, she is freshly bathed and wearing the commander’s clothes.

Lexa simply takes the time to look at Clarke wearing her clothes without a word and Clarke feels the need to explain herself “I’m sorry, I gave mine to Leila to wash. I took the liberty to use yours, she said you wouldn’t mind”

Lexa’s face relaxes and Clarke thinks she can perceive a hint of a smile “Of course, I hope you are feeling better”

“I do” Clarke lets out quickly before adding “Thanks to you”

Lexa nods not wanting to linger on her words and their meaning. She is thanking her either because she left, or because she sent her Leila who took care of her.

“Any news?” Clarke asks walking dangerously closer to her. Lexa moves in her tent proceeding in taking what she needs since Clarke is not leaving any time soon and mainly to keep herself from staring at the Alpha for too long.

“Yes. You were right. It’s the mountain men, the assassin talked”

Clarke frowns “What did he say?”

Lexa stops what she is doing and turns back looking at Clarke before answering “It’s an act of war against Arkadia”

“Sansa!” Clarke lets out frightened and Lexa smiles reassuringly at her “Don’t worry, your sister is safe”

“No, she’s not. I’ve to go back home” Clarke replies agitated.

“The mountain men want you, not your sister. She is not a threat, they don’t see her fit to command”

“She is the one leading my people while I’m right here doing nothing but…”

“They want your death not hers because they fear you not her” Lexa explains calmly.

“They’re wrong, they should fear her not me” Clarke replies and Lexa keeps silent for a moment, she was not expecting to hear such an answer from an Alpha.

The fact that Clarke left Sansa, a young and unexperienced omega leading Arkadia on her behalf shows that she trusts her but thinking that the mountain men should fear Sansa and not her is rather unusual.

“I hope for your sake that you’re right and that the mountain men won’t attack Arkadia and that Sansa will be safe otherwise I’ll make sure to kill you with my bare hands” Clarke threatens Lexa seriously.

Lexa can’t help smiling, it is barely a noticeable smile but it is there “I won’t blame you if you try”

“I won’t just try, I will kill you if Sansa is harmed because you’re the one who’s keeping me a prisoner here” Clarke replies angrily.

“You’re safe and so is Sansa” Lexa lets out finally before leaving ~~Clarke’s tent~~ , her tent. She does not want to argue with the Skai princess, she is not in the right state of her mind with her rut. In addition, she wants to clear her mind to find a solution as soon as possible.

 

**********

**_Much later that day…_ **

 

Just like the previous night, Lexa forces herself and sends Leila the beta to Clarke even if she does not want to do it what she does not expect is to see Leila walking around instead of being with Clarke.

She follows her and just as she is about to get in her home, she lets her presence known “What’s the problem, Leila?” She asks loud enough for the woman to hear her.

Leila turns back and bows her head respectfully to her commander before answering “ _Heda_! The Skai leader dismissed me”

Lexa feels a wave of relief washing over her heart “Thank you, Leila” She says before her legs walk her subconsciously to check on Clarke. She freaks out for a brief moment when she finds the tent empty and rushes to the other side to make sure that the Skai princess did not run away or was kidnapped and there she finds her naked in all her glory taking a bath.

Her breath hitches at the sight of the Alpha’s smooth unmarked and not tattooed skin of her back glistening from the water, she forgets herself and admires it for a moment. When Clarke stands up, Lexa turns away to leave and she clumsily hits the wooden separation.

Clarke turns back and does not miss the startled Heda trying to fight a wooden object, she grabs the shirt she had prepared to wear and which is Heda’s too and covers her crotch and puts her arm over her chest to be descent and says “Relax, Lexa. It’s not like you’ve never seen an Alpha woman naked”

In fact, Lexa had never been with someone else than Costia who was a beta.

Lexa clears her throat and replies “I didn’t mean to step in like that, I thought someone...I thought you left”

“I’d love to but I’m not that stupid to do it” Clarke replies then asks “Do you mind if I take some of your clothes again?”

“I don’t, you’re my guest” Lexa replies seriously walking back in the tent never looking back at Clarke giving her the privacy to put some clothes on.

Clarke chuckles at the Trikru commander’s words “I’m not. I’m your prisoner”

“Do you want someone…someone else than Leila?” Lexa asks as she gets close to the tent’s entrance.

“No, I’m fine” Clarke replies “There’s no need. I usually take suppressants if I’m not with Niylah and it’s mostly the case”

Lexa tries to ignore the pang of jealousy she feels in her chest at Clarke’s loyalty for Niylah despite her rut and walks the remaining steps to leave when she hears Clarke “You can turn back, _Heda_ ”

The way Clarke pronounces ‘ _Heda’_ sends shivers down Lexa’s spine, she turns slowly and finds Clarke standing barely two steps away from her looking into her eyes.

Lexa cannot help her eyes studying Clarke’s look, freshly cleaned letting out the most enticing smell and wearing her clothes that are sticking deliciously at her skin enhancing her curves.

“ _Reshop Heda_ ” Clarke says with a blush on her cheeks at the way the commander is checking her out.

Lexa smiles at her and replies “Good night, Skai princess”

Clarke watches Lexa leave with regret, she wanted her to stay longer at least a few minutes to talk because they need to talk about politics and what they are going to do, she needs some company too and she needs to learn more about her or this is what she tries to convince herself to believe. In fact, all of these reasons are just excuses to be with her.

It takes her a considerable time to find a comfortable position and to sleep as everything smells like Lexa and trying to sleep with a semi-hard on is not easy but she manages to do it.

However, even deep in her sleep. Clarke seems to want Lexa, she dreams about her green eyes, she dreams about her beautiful brown locks cascading on her shoulder just the way she saw her. She dreams about the way green eyes were staring at her hungrily and she dreams about the kiss they had a few weeks ago.

What is worse _– or best, Clarke is not sure about it –_ is when she saw Lexa slowly getting naked for her then joining her on the bed and undressing her. Clarke will never forget how real Lexa’s kisses felt on her skin, she will never forget the feeling of Lexa’s walls welcoming her so greedily sucking her in.

The dream was so vivid that she wakes up in the middle of the night hard as a rock. She takes a candle and looks for suppressant around the tent to take and that may ease her painful erection but she finds none.

She peeks her head out of the tent to see if there is anyone she can ask to bring her what she needs but finds no one. The guards are there but they are both sleeping, Clarke gets back in the tent, puts something warmer and leaves the tent again when one of the guards wakes up and halts her.

“Princess Clarke, you cannot leave”

“I…I know. I need some warm water and suppressants please”

“I’ll go get you that” He answers and before he leaves Clarke adds “Can you please keep it between us”

The guard nods respectfully and says “Please, Skai princess. Go back to your tent, I’ll get you what you need”

Clarke smiles at him gratefully and rushes back in the tent, again she smells Lexa everywhere and it is only making it worse for her. She needs either to have Lexa or to get out of this tent and have some fresh air. She looks around and takes her still wet clothes and puts them hoping to not smell Lexa in them.

As soon as the guard comes back with what she asked him to bring her, Clarke takes the suppressants then fills the tub with the warm water and gets in. She takes her matter on her own hands and tries to get her release having no other choice. It is only then that she could sleep again and this time without having any dreams about the commander.

 

**********

 

The next morning, Clarke does not wake up until she hears someone in the tent she jolts up from the bed ready to defend herself when she finds her sweetest nightmare the commander Lexa, she relaxes back in the bed.

“I apologize for waking you up, I had to take these” Lexa lifts her hands up showing Clarke her war paint and a red sash.

“It’s fine” Clarke lets out rather harshly than intended as she woke up feeling over the edge. Lexa looks at her for a moment trying to figure out the reason of Clarke’s biting tone.

“You’re taking your war paint, you’re leaving” Clarke states after looking at Lexa cautiously “Is there something you’re not telling me? Did something happen?”

“No, I just need them” Lexa replies but somehow it is not enough convincing for Clarke “Anything from Arkadia?”

Lexa shakes her head “If everything goes as planned, Lincoln should be there the first hour in the morning to inform your sister that you’re held captive then we might hear from Arkadia”

“Who’s Lincoln?” Clarke asks standing up from the bed.

“One of my most trusted warriors” Lexa replies confidently.

“You should have asked me, I would have known what he needs to tell Sansa if we want her to trust him”

“She will trust him” Lexa says then adds “I’ll send breakfast and someone if you need any-“ Before Lexa finishes what she was saying, Clarke interrupts her “When can I go out of here? It’s suffocating”

Lexa looks at her intently then notices the smell of sex and concludes Clarke is not just trying to escape or acting needy like a princess. She needs to get out of the tent and she needs to get laid.

“I…I don’t think” Lexa looks around the tent before resuming “It’s not safe for you to be outside”

Clarke grits her teeth and closes her eyes trying to calm herself to not lashing out at the commander or taking her right there right now. Lexa does not miss the distress pheromones Clarke is releasing, she hesitates for a moment then suggests “Is it alright if I let you out at night?”

Clarke opens her eyes and sits up and looks at Lexa, eyes filled with hope “Yes, anything is alright out of this tent, out there in the fresh air”

“I am sorry it had to come to this but-“

“It’s for my own safety, I know” Clarke finishes Lexa’s words and the commander nods affirmatively and walks away but just before she leaves Clarke blurts out “I wouldn’t mind some company”

Without look back at Clarke, Lexa answers “I’ll send Leila” and gets out of the tent leaving Clarke dumbfounded.

Clarke closes her eyes frustrated, this is not what she asked for. What she meant is for Lexa to stay with her but it seems that the commander is clueless.

Clarke tells herself that it is for the best because wanting anything more from the commander is not advised. It will only make things complicated without forgetting the way she pushed her the first time she tried to kiss her.

 

**********

 

“Thank you Leila for keeping me company. It seems like you’re the only one who accepts” Clarke says as soon as Leila arrives. The woman smiles at Clarke and answers “It is rather an enriching exchange, I get to know more about you and you get to know more about my people”

Clarke smiles back at the woman “That’s true. What do you want to know?”

“Everything, I’ve never been out of this village” The woman replies.

“When everything is settled, you’re welcome to my lands. You’ll be my guest” Clarke says.

“Thank you, I’d be honored” Leila answers politely then Clarke asks “Do you know Lincoln?”

Leila frowns “Of course, I do”

“Tell me about him” Clarke asks curious.

“Well, there is not much to say. He is a handsome and a good hearted man” Leila replies honestly and Clarke chuckles “Handsome?”

“Yes” Leila nods shyly.

“What else?” Clarke asks again.

“He’s a good warrior” Leila adds.

“Do you think he can be trusted?”

“Yes, he’s a loyal man” Leila replies before asking “May I ask you why this sudden interest in Lincoln?”

Clarke smiles at Leila and says “I’m not sure if I can answer this question, but don’t worry I’m not interested in him the way you might be”

“You have a partner, I know”

“You know Niylah?” Clarke asks and Leila shakes her head “No, all I know about her is what I hear from here and there”

“Oh, that!” Clarke point out “She is not what people think, she is loyal”

“I think Arkadia and the Grounders have different definitions of the word loyal” Leila comments rather boldly making Clarke chuckle “You’re right but Niylah is loyal to her people and that’s what I love about her”

Leila keeps silent for a moment then says “Love is a strong word, don’t you think?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and nods “It is indeed”

 

**Later that day;**

 

Clarke has been patient or the last few days sacrificing her freedom, fresh air and so much more just to be safe and be able to be back to her home in one piece. The thing is now that she is in rut, she is even more imprisoned by Lexa’s smell and it is altering her mood.

“Leila! Could you please ask your commander to come see me?” Leila stands up and obeys leaving Clarke waiting impatiently in the commander’s tent.

Unfortunately for Clarke, the commander does not show up only two hours later. Two hours that Clarke spent pacing around the tent.

“You asked for me?” Lexa lets out confused not used to be summoned.

“I did” Clarke nods “I think you promised me something”

“Yes, but it’s too early and it’s not safe. Did you eat?”

“I….no. I didn’t. I’m not hungry, I just need to leave this tent”

“I’ll send you food and I’ll come by when it’s time for us to wander outside”

“Did you eat?” Clarke asks back and Lexa smiles amused by the question “Not yet. I was about to but here I am”

“Eat with me then!” Clarke suggests throwing Lexa off guard.

“I…I’ll be right back” Lexa says before leaving the tent and coming back with two servants holding their dinner.

Lexa eats her dinner silently while Clarke barely touches it not feeling hungry. Well, she is but not for food, for a lot of other things and she does not chew her words when Lexa says “You did not touch your food”

“I told you, I’m not hungry at least not for food” Clarke lets out.

“Oh. I thought Leila-“

“No” Clarke quickly interrupts Lexa “I’m craving fresh air and the good company of the commander of the twelve clans”

Lexa blushes “You’ll soon have both but first you should change your clothes” Clarke looks down at herself and realizes that she is wearing her own clothes which will make her more visible. She nods and undresses in front of Lexa to put something else.

Lexa’s breath hitches at the sight, she does not tear her eyes away from the Skaikru leader and shamelessly stares at her defined muscles and while smooth skin. She wants to ask her why she does not have any tattoo but refrains.

Clarke struggles with the many belts and layers of the commander’s clothes for a moment then looks at Lexa defeated and says “Could you maybe help me with these?”

Lexa nods and stands up trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling deep in her chest and proceeds in showing Clarke how to put them. Clarke keeps silent focused not with Lexa’s words but rather with her hands and the way they carefully work on locking her in the tight outfit that serves her as a camouflage.

“I wanted fresh air and I’m afraid that with these clothes it is only going to limit my breathing” Clarke jokes while Lexa is fastening the last belt over her chest.

“I can leave it loose if-“ Lexa proposes but she is interrupted by Clarke’s hand on hers “No, it’s fine”

Lexa looks up at Clarke’s blue eyes and Clarke feels something, something she should not feel. She wants to pull Lexa’s soft hand and put it on her cheek, she wants to pull Lexa flush against her and she wants to taste Lexa’s lips but she quickly comes back to her senses and apologizes in a whisper “I’m sorry” letting go of the commander’s hand and looking away blaming it on her rut.

Lexa gulps and looks away too, she doubts she can breathe if she stays a second longer staring into blue eyes and smelling Clarke’s scent. Just Clarke is about to step away Lexa grabs her wrist “Wait!”

Clarke looks back at her questioningly. Lexa lifts her two hands and brushes Clarke’s hair away from her face delicately with her fingertips making her heart flutter in her chest like butterfly’s wings. She pulls the sash over her head and explains “Your hair is-  it can be seen and they’ll know who you’re”

Clarke lets out a shaky breath and a weak smile before thanking her. Lexa asks her to wait a minute for her before following her so she can check if the way is clear and safe. Clarke takes the opportunity and rushes to the commander’s bed and grabs the mountain man’s gun before getting outside at the commander’s signal.

Lexa takes Clarke through the thick forest and then up on a hill until they reach a clear place where she finally stops. Clarke looks around then seeing that the place is safe she stops and takes a deep exaggerated breath then says “I can still smell you”

“Maybe because you’re wearing my clothes” Lexa does not keep herself from smiling, Clarke is not looking at her, it is dark and no one is around. She can also relax for a moment.

Clarke notices the soft voice of Lexa and she could hear her smile if it is even possible for the commander to smile, she reopens her eyes and looks at her. Her lips curl up in a smile mirroring Lexa’s “A walk in the forest would have been enough for me to breathe some fresh air, why did you bring me up here?”

Lexa’s smile grows wider and Clarke wishes she can see it in broad daylight.

“Indeed, I brought you here for a reason but you have to figure it out on your own since you’re observant enough” Lexa replies wittily.

“I doubt I can be after being locked in your tent for days and while it’s dark” Clarke replies hesitant.

“Think Clarke! Being held in my tent may even help you” Lexa says before sitting on the ground and looking up at the sky waiting for Clarke to find the answer. It takes Clarke about ten minutes to come up with something “Is it the stars?”

Lexa frowns at her question and Clarke elaborates “Your tent is full of candles, just like the sky is full of stars to light the darkness of the night”

“That’s a good suggestion but no. It’s not the candles” Lexa replies and Clarke decides to join her, she sits next to her and looks up at the sky thinking that maybe it would help her figure it out.

They forget a moment about their game and gaze at the stars. Lexa is focused and lost in them but Clarke is not. She keeps thinking about Sansa and her deceased father they used to love go outside in the summer nights to gaze at the stars.

“You came from the sky” Lexa blurts out. Clarke answers without looking away from the sky “My parents did, not me”

“I wonder sometimes how it would be to live in a metal box in the sky” Lexa confesses “It might be a quite beautiful spectacle from up there”

“It’s not” Clarke answers “Father used to tell me that it is terrifying”

Lexa looks at Clarke with a frown displeased with the answer “Why?”

“It’s dark” Clarke says before adding “It’s so big that it is frightening to live up there locked in a spaceship where you have no choice but be in there. You can’t escape if something dangerous comes at you, you can’t just hide or be alone when you need it either”

“It’s like a prison” Lexa concludes and Clarke nods “It’s the opposite of earth…the ground”

“My father told me that it used to look different” Lexa lets out nostalgically.

“It was beautiful” Clarke confirms remembering the pictures on the books she saw when she was younger.

“It still is” Lexa interjects softly, looking at her. Clarke’s eyes fall down to Lexa’s lips then back up meeting Lexa’s green ones. Seeing the look Lexa is giving her, Clarke lets her instinct guides her and leans closer when Lexa startles her out of it “You didn’t find the answer?”

Clarke’s heart skips a beat, for a second she thought she is going to taste Lexa’s sweet lips once again but the commander seems to be always so uptight. She looks away and says “It’s your scent. I cannot find anything else, it seems like this place smells as sweet and musky as you”

“Close enough. Cestrum nocturnum” Lexa answers “I thought you know flowers like your father”

“Cestrum what?” Clarke asks confused.

“Cestrum nocturnum, it’s a night-blooming jasmine. A gift from your father, I thought the smell might make you feel home”

“Where is it?”

“Not here, it’s down the hill but its strong perfume reaches the hill top and since you were asking for fresh air I didn’t want to ‘ _suffocate_ ’ like you said” Lexa answers.

“Thank you for trying” Clarke says “but I don’t think there is something that can make me feel home now he’s gone”

“ _Kwelnes_ ” Lexa murmurs not expecting her to understand but then Clarke asks “What is?”

“Love” Lexa answers with a strangled voice.

“ _Hodness laik kwelnes_ ” Clarke resumes and Lexa nods then says “We need to go back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for the ones still interested in the story.
> 
> Enjoy your reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke follows Lexa back to the village. She was not expecting her to cut short their conversation so abruptly after the peaceful moment they were having. She knows Lexa is not someone who talks a lot, especially not about herself. Whenever she speaks, she does mainly on serious matters at least that is what Leila told her and that is what she witnessed too.

She tries to make conversation with her but Lexa keeps on hushing her not wanting anyone to perceive them which ends up happening eventually.

“Did you hear this?” Lexa asks stopping suddenly. Clarke frowns and just as she is about to say no, she hears some branches cracking “Yes! What is it?” She murmurs.

Lexa doesn’t say anything she takes her sword and gets ready but then she sees the big trees in front of them being crashed in their direction, she answers “It’s _Pauna_. Run” tugging Clarke with her and rushing in the other direction.

“What the hell is this?” Clarke asks while trying to keep up with Lexa who doesn’t answer. The so called Pauna kept chasing them for a while never stopping until Clarke notices an old small passage that may be a good hiding spot. She rushes to it and screams to get Lexa’s attention “This way, I found something”

Unexpectedly, Lexa follows her into the passage which leads them right into the Pauna’s sanctuary. The place is full of rotting animals’ carcasses. Clarke’s eyes widen “What’s this place?” She asks out of breath.

“Its feeding ground” Lexa replies before following Clarke who climbs to the top. They try to have a look to see if the Pauna is still after them or if it lost them but fail and before they can catch their breath, the Pauna climbs and reaches its feeding ground and sees them. They both freeze for a moment taking in the sight of the Pauna in front of them.

Lexa might have heard of it and saw its victims and the damages it left but she never saw it. Clarke cannot believe her eyes, she has read a few books from the ancient world about monsters with her father but this is nothing like she imagined it.

Fortunately, Clarke’s shock doesn’t last long, she takes out the gun of the mountain man she brought with her and shoots twice. It only makes the Pauna even more aggressive and starts growling even louder while rushing right at them.

They run again but this time they find themselves trapped, they have no choice but to jump if they want to escape a certain death at the hand of the Pauna. Lexa hesitates for a moment but Clarke doesn’t, despite the highness of the wall she jumps it easily landing on her feet. Lexa looks back and sees that the Pauna is coming, having no other possible escape but to follow the Skai princess and jump.

However; unlike Clarke who managed to land on her feet safely, Lexa trips and lands on her ankle and hits her arm. Clarke looks back at her and helps her stand up before rushing to hide in what looks like a prison cell from the old world.

Clarke gets in first as the entrance is too small for the two of them, she crawls and just as she turns back to help Lexa in, the Pauna grabs Lexa’s leg and tugs her while Clarke is holding her hand.

“Leave me” Lexa shouts at Clarke to save herself but the Skai princess refuses “No way” She answers. She lets go of her hand just to empty the gun at the beast which lets go of Lexa’s leg making it easier for Clarke to drag her into the cell and rushes them into another one where she helps Lexa to sit first then closes the door.

“Give me your sword” Clarke lets out panicking as she hears the Pauna still alive banging the doorof the first cell to get to them. Lexa tries to give it to her but winces at the pain in her shoulder. Clarke runs to her and takes it just to block the door with it and comes back to her side.

“We have to get out of here” Clarke says helping Lexa to sit up more comfortably so she can do something for her injured arm and ankle then adds “do you think you can do it?”

“You should have left me behind” Lexa replies instead, Clarke remains silent as she takes off her shirt and starts tying it so Lexa can use it as a sustainer for her probably broken arm.

“Now there’ll be two dead instead of one” Lexa speaks again looking everywhere but in Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke sighs adding another knot on top of Lexa’s shoulder before walking away to see if they can leave the prison cell without having to go back on their track then says “I’m still new to your culture but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you”

“I’m serious, Clarke! To lead well you must make hard choices” Lexa replies as she stands up.

Clarke turns back and looks at Lexa angrily “Hard choices? Like when you tied me to your bed and left me to die?”

“You didn’t, you even got yourself a gun” Lexa answers and Clarke walks closer to her stepping into her personal space but it does not seem to faze the commander she continues “and now you wavered, you couldn’t leave me to die, you wasted your bullets and risked your life to save me. That was weakness”

“I thought love is weakness” Clarke fires back before looking away and getting her anger on a door cell to open it.

“Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Clarke” Lexa says seriously, Clarke grits her teeth and forgets about the door cell and pays her full attention to Lexa walking back to her “You know why I saved you?”

Before Lexa can answer, Clarke speaks again “because I need you. God forbid that one of your generals becomes commander. You might be heartless Lexa but at least you’re smart”

A hint of a smile shows up on Lexa’s lip “Don’t worry, death is not the end. My spirit will choose more wisely than that” Clarke raises her eyebrow and replies “Well it is for my people so I need your spirit to stay where it is”

 

**********

 

After escaping the Pauna and walking in the dark forest for about half an hour, Clarke looks at Lexa who is obviously in pain and asks "Do you want to rest?”

“No” Lexa answers firmly and continues walking then Clarke adds “You’re safe and we’re not that far from the village, are we?”

“We ran the opposite direction when the Pauna was after us and this place is dangerous, we can’t just stop here” Lexa explains never stopping despite her injured ankle.

Clarke sighs at her stubbornness and rushes her steps to catch the commander now that she is ahead of her and wraps her arm around her waist to help her while walking and avoid putting her weight on her aching ankle.

Lexa stops abruptly “What are you doing?”

“I can carry you but I’m sure you won’t let me so I’m helping you at least to not put too much pressure on your ankle. You shouldn’t walk on it but you’re” Clarke explains before tightening her hold around Lexa’s waist.

“You’re a healer?”

“No, my mother is but I know a few things” Clarke says but Lexa does not say anything further. She lets Clarke help her and tries to ignore the alluring smell of the blonde and the heat that is coming out of her body by trying to focus on their way back to the village.

A few steps further, they find a small hidden cave where Lexa agrees to rest after Clarke’s insistence. Lexa whines when she sits on the ground feeling an ache in her ankle and in her shoulder.

“If you weren’t so stubborn, your ankle wouldn’t be that swollen” Clarke says as she examines Lexa’s leg then adds “you need to trust me”

“You kept the mountain’s man gun with you, were you going to leave or kill me with it?” Lexa asks ignoring Clarke’s remark.

“Neither” Clarke answers easily before walking away to find something she can put under Lexa’s leg. Minutes later, she comes back with a few branches that she uses as a support for Lexa’s swollen ankle. Lexa lets out a sigh of relief, Clarke smiles and says “I took the gun for my safety and I’m glad I had it. I saved you”

Lexa keeps silent for a moment, thinking about the right thing to say because a simple thank you is not enough. Not only did Clarke protected her with the gun but she also didn’t abandon her when she asked her to do it.

Clarke sits next to Lexa for a moment and tries to rest knowing that they will have to walk the remaining distance to the village. She cannot help thinking about Lexa’s tent and the comfort in it even if she hated it for days now she regrets it, she even misses her stupid candles. She subconsciously scoots closer to Lexa finding comfort in her now familiar smell and using the side of her body as a source of heat in the coldness of the night.

After a few minutes, Clarke slumbers leaning her head on Lexa’s healthy shoulder and her arms are now wrapped around her waist. Lexa does not move and lets Clarke rest as she cannot do it herself because of the pain in her ankle and her arm.

However, she finds some comfort in the proximity of Clarke’s body which keeps her mind busy and forgets about the aching in her leg thanks to her breathing against her neck. She forgets about everything, all her senses are too entranced by Clarke and having her arms around her waist to even care. After about an hour, Lexa falls asleep to the soothing presence of the Alpha and the warmth of her embrace.

 

**Next morning; Arkadia;**

 

As promised Lincoln makes it safely to Arkadia but no one helps him to get an audience with Lady Sansa. He does his best then finding no other way, he tries to walk in the castle without being allowed and lets the guards seize him. He shouts that he has an urgent message to deliver Lady Sansa and it works.

As soon as he steps into the throne room he looks at Sansa surprised then asks “Lady Sansa?”

“Who are you to request a meeting with me this way?” Sansa asks instead of answering him.

“I’m Lincoln from the Trikru. I’ve an urgent message to deliver to Lady Sansa, it’s a matter of life or death” Lincoln replies and whispers erupt in the throne room, most of the party tell Sansa to not trust this mad man especially Marcus who doesn’t mince his words “Don’t trust him, Lady Sansa. Everyone is our enemy for now”

“Thank you for your wise advice, Marcus” Sansa lets out sarcastically as if she doesn’t know what it means to be the one taking decisions in such troubled and uncertain times.

“Lincoln of Trikru, you have my attention” Sansa invites Lincoln to let her know about the message he is in charge to deliver but it seems that he doesn’t like his audience.

He looks around the throne room studying the faces that are giving him hostile glares before looking back at Sansa and says “I have a message to deliver to Lady Sansa and no one else”

“Say what you have to say Grounder, they all are my trusted advisors” Sansa simply replies.

“Unfortunately and with all my respect Lady Sansa my commander doesn’t trust them” Lincoln adds not wanting to speak in front of such a big party.

“Alright” Sansa stands up addressing the others “Everyone leaves the room but Dr.Abby and Marcus”

Lincoln waits for the door of the throne room to close before speaking again “Lady Sansa, Princess Clarke is in great danger and my commander wants you to know that she’s our prisoner for now”

Sansa feels her heart tightening at Lincoln words, Abby rushes to him but Marcus stops her afraid that she might do something she should not do.

“This is an act of war, I knew she shouldn’t have left” Abby says worried. Sansa looks back at Lincoln and asks “You’re telling me that my sister is held captive by the Trikru commander?” She doesn’t believe what she is hearing.

“If anything happens to my daughter, I’ll kill you” Abby spits out angrily giving Lincoln a threatening look which does not faze him at all. Sansa looks at her mother then says “I think you should leave Dr.Abby”

“I’m not leaving, we’re talking about my daughter’s life, about the kingdom’s future” Abby replies stubbornly.

“You should at least have faith in Clarke if you don’t trust me, she didn’t lightly take the decision to let me in this position” Sansa says to her mother then looks at Marcus and adds “Marcus you may escort Dr.Abby with you on your way out”

Marcus nods and tugs Abby to follow him, she resists for a moment looking hesitantly between Sansa and Lincoln before leaving the throne room. Sansa instructs her personal guards to leave the throne room as well.

Once everyone left, she looks back at Lincoln and asks “May I know why my sister is held captive by your commander?”

“She walked into Trikru territory with an army unannounced which is an act of war” Lincoln answers. Sansa frowns confused about the reasons that pushed Clarke to take such an irresponsible decision.

“Clarke would never do such a reckless move besides I don’t understand what is your commander’s motives sending you to let me know that? Is she expecting me to retaliate? What does she want?”

“It is not about what my commander wants, Lady Sansa”

“Then what is it about?”

“It’s about finding a way to help you keep Skai Princess alive” Lincoln replies and before he can add anything Sansa interrupts “By keeping her captive?”

Lincoln nods “by protecting her from the enemy”

“And may I ask who this enemy is?”

“The mountain men and the Ice nation”

“What does Clarke have to say on the matter? Did she not send me a message too?”

“She just wants you to know that she’s safe” Lincoln informs her.

“That’s impossible” Sansa blurts out not understanding how Clarke found herself in such a critical situation. She cannot help feeling like there is something he is not telling her. She keeps silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath then asks “Why would I trust you? Nothing proves that my sister is under the commander’s protection and not her prisoner. Nothing proves that it’s not a trap”

“I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you my Lady but I think this can be useful” Lincoln replies taking from his a pocket what seems like Clarke’s dagger. Sansa takes it from Lincoln and inspects it for a moment before looking back at Lincoln.

“Alright, it only proves that Clarke is in the Trikru territory or was there. It doesn’t prove that she’s safe”

“I also have this letter” Lincoln says taking Arya’s letter out of his pocket and hands it to her adding “It’s from Arya”

Sansa’s heart skips a beat, she cannot help the smile showing on her face at the mention of her name. She looks down at the letter in her hand then up at Lincoln and thanks him before calling her guards in and instructs them to keep him safe in a cell.

She cannot possibly let Lincoln, the Trikru’s messenger leave because she might need him for more information or use him. She needs to read the letter, Arya might tell her more about what happened and she needs to think about what she needs to do first to avoid taking a stupid decision and for that she will need her best friend’s counsel.

The commander of the Trikru might have showed some interest in Clarke. Sansa even saw her sister going late to the commander’s quarters to talk to her late at night but it doesn’t mean that she is not capable of hurting her. Commander Lexa is well known for her fearlessness and it is safe to say that she didn’t show any interest in Clarke’s suggestion for an alliance against the mountain men’s threat.

 

 

**********

 

Lexa wakes up to Clarke’s purring, she can’t help smiling finding it adorable but she quickly realizes that she should not enjoy having Clarke so close to her. It has been a long time she didn’t just enjoy the proximity of someone. In fact, she never let anyone cuddle her so intimately after Costia.

She usually orders all her partners to leave whenever they were done because she does not want to experience the heartbreak of losing someone after getting used to them or falling in love with them. Yet, here is Clarke purring against her neck and she is enjoying it.

She tries to think about a way to get out of this situation but there is no possible way to do it. Clarke’s arms are wrapped around her waist, her face is buried in her neck and last but not least she has an injured arm and an aching ankle which makes it impossible for her to stand up on her own.

“Clarke!” Lexa lets out softly trying to wake the purring Alpha but it seems that she is not a light sleeper. Lexa keeps on trying until Clarke starts stirring, clearly she is awake but not totally as instead of pulling away and opening her eyes Clarke presses her hips even closer to Lexa enjoying herself and loving the omega’s now familiar scent.

Lexa’s eyes widen when she feels Clarke almost grinding against her hip, if she knew things will get worse she would have waited for Clarke to wake up on her own or just push her away. She feels her own arousal building up, she cannot deny that she likes Clarke’s scent, her blue eyes, her pure skin and everything about her.

She has been wanting her since the day they met and the kiss Clarke gave her made her feel so many things she is not ready to feel which explains why she had to push her away instead of deepening the kiss.

She knows she will only hurt Clarke and lose herself in the process if anything bad was to happen. She knows she might have hurt her that day because of the look Clarke gave her that still haunts her to this moment but she had no choice, or so she thinks.

This time she decides to go easy on Clarke even if it is worse than just being pushed away after a kiss. Clarke is literally dry humping her and she has to stop her because this just can’t happen, she knows Clarke is going to feel uncomfortable about it but she has no other choice than to just do it.

Lexa takes a deep breath then starts pushing Clarke away from her with her hand meanwhile calling her out with a firmer and louder voice this time. Clarke opens her eyes and instantly realizes what was happening, she jolts away from her and starts apologizing without meeting Lexa’s eyes feeling too ashamed “I’m sorry, oh my god I….I’m so sorry”

“Don’t be. It’s just…nature. It’s fine” Lexa stutters as well trying to find the right words to make Clarke comfortable “Now help me get on my feet, please”

“Of course” Clarke replies cheeks crimson red rushing back to Lexa’s side. She places one arm under Lexa’s legs and with the other she sustains her back and carries her gently giving Lexa the time to wrap her healthy arm around her neck. Lexa did not think that Clarke would carry her weight so easily. In fact, she did not expect Clarke to carry her at all she thought she would just help her get on her feet.

“Thank you” Lexa lets out “put me down, I can walk” Clarke does not answer instantly she looks into Lexa’s green eyes for a moment before suggesting “I can carry you for a few miles, you’re not that heavy”

Lexa feels her own cheeks blushing “It’s not necessary I can walk, my leg doesn’t feel as bad as yesterday”

“Are you sure?” Clarke insists and Lexa nods. Clarke puts Lexa delicately on her feet then asks “How is your leg?”

Lexa takes a few tentative steps then nods answering “Better”

“And your arm?” Clarke adds and Lexa tries to stretch it but winces at the pain “It hurts”

“Let’s go, this way right?” Clarke asks but instead of answering Lexa takes a few steps closer to her and says “I was wrong about you Clarke. Your heart showed no sign of weakness”

Clarke looks speechlessly at Lexa not knowing what to say or answer her, all she manages to do is smile. It seems to be an honor for the Trikru people to receive such a compliment from the commander and somehow she is admitting her misjudgment about Clarke’s decisions. Clarke mutters a ‘ _Thank you_ ’ before walking back on the direction Lexa shows her.

 

**********

 

Sansa is in her room when she hears her mother’s knocking, she could easily recognize it among others after all these years kept behind doors. She takes a deep breath to collect herself enough to face her mother who clearly is nervous and angry after the way she dismissed her out of the throne room earlier.

She opens the door and takes a step back to give her mother space to get in, Abby walks in the room with Marcus which irritates Sansa. She opened the door to Abby because she is her mother, if she knew Marcus is with her she would not let him in. Besides it seems that Sansa cannot have a word with Abby without Marcus being around, it is like he is attached to her mother’s hips.

“You’re alone, good” Abby says as she enters. Sansa braces herself for what is coming, she knows that Abby is not only angry at her but she is worried about Clarke too. Sansa has barely the time to close the door and sit when Abby starts asking her questions “What did he tell you?”

“Don’t worry, Clarke is safe” Sansa begins knowing that it’s what Abby needs to hear to calm down a little bit before continuing “The Ice nation sent Clarke in a trap to get her killed by the Trikru and now she is held captive by the commander”

“What are we waiting to attack?” Marcus asks confused.

“There’s more” Sansa explains “A mount weather’s assassin tried to kill her when she was in the commander’s tent so we’re not dealing with one enemy, we’re dealing with two”

“Three” Abby blurts out.

“The Trikru aren’t our enemies, mom. If they were, Clarke would be dead by now”

“We don’t know that” Abby retorts and Marcus says “May I remind you that the Trikru has showed no sign of friendship toward Arkadia during the summit”

Sansa glares at Marcus then back to her mother and says “I’m not saying that I blindly trust Lincoln but I know that Clarke is safe and that the commander won’t harm her”

“How can you trust him?” Abby lets out frustrated and Sansa keeps silent, she doesn’t know how to answer her mother’s question. She cannot possibly let her know about Arya and the friendship there is between them, she just can’t tell her that because she doesn’t know how to explain why she trusts her.

She can’t show her the letter to reassure her about Clarke’s safety and even if she does Abby wouldn’t believe and trust Arya because of the infamous reputation that precedes her.

In addition, there’s more in Arya’s letter than just reassurance about Clarke’s safety, she wrote Sansa that she misses her and that she will do anything to keep her sister safe and bring back to her so she can see her once again and have an official excuse to do it.

“I don’t trust him, I just know” Sansa replies and it only makes Abby more furious “Listen! I’ve been putting up with you since your sister left but enough is enough. This is not about Arkadia or leading it, it’s about my daughter’s life”

“I know and she is my sister too” Sansa shrieks back before being interrupted by a knocking on the door.

“Don’t you dare!” Abby warns Sansa who is walking to open the door then adds “We’re not done talking yet”

“I know, it’s just Octavia” Sansa reassures her knowing that her mother is quite familiar with Octavia being around and being involved even in the family’s drama.

Abby sighs and watches patiently Octavia getting in the room, greeting her daughter warmly and then greeting her politely before looking back at Sansa and asks “You summoned for me?”

Sansa simply nods at her best friend before looking at her mother and says “Mom is worried about Clarke being the Trikru’s prisoner”

“We all are, my Lady” Octavia replies looking at Abby “But the Trikru commander is not stupid, she knows she has no chance against our weapons…The Trikru people to this day remembers what it’s like to be in war against us”

“Exactly, they have lost too much to risk anything again” Sansa adds trying to convince her mother that the commander means no harm in keeping her sister a prisoner even if it sounds rather contradictory.

“It doesn’t mean we can trust him or trust them” Abby lets out angrily.

“Him?” Octavia frowns questioningly.

“The Trikru messenger” Sansa answers fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Oh and why are we talking about him?”

“Sansa is keeping that…is keeping him alive here in the castle” Abby answers Octavia’s question.

“Do you think he can be of any help?” Octavia asks her best friend knowing that she wouldn’t have kept him if she did not already have something in mind.

“I…I don’t know, maybe?” Sansa replies hesitant only to make Abby more furious “You don’t even know what you’re doing, Sansa. Be a good girl and listen to us, we know more about this than you do”

“That’s the problem, you don’t” Sansa replies back aggravated.

“Ladies, let’s focus on finding a peaceful way to keep our leader safe” Marcus interjects seeing that mother and daughter are too focused on fighting than doing anything else.

“Sansa your mother is right to worry, this is Clarke’s life on the stake and we don’t know if we can trust him” Octavia says trying to calm down Abby then suggests “but I can help you with this part if you want”

Sansa’s eyes widen at Octavia’s suggestion knowing what she is talking about when Abby speaks getting her attention back “At least listen to your best friend”

“We lose nothing if we try” Octavia adds getting on Sansa’s nerves.

“I’ll go send a few extra guards to his cell for you in case he tries something” Abby says before leaving her daughter’s room with Marcus.

Sansa waits for the door to close before lying on her bed letting out a deep breath then says “There’s times where you are my mother’s best friend, not mine“

Octavia joins her sitting next to her and says “Don’t be stupid. I was trying to calm her down and make her leave and it worked, didn’t it?”

“It did but God knows what she is going to do after sending the guards now that you agreed with her about not trusting me”

“I agreed on not trusting the Trikru for keeping Clarke a prisoner, I didn’t agree with her about not trusting you” Octavia corrects her best friend.

“Anyway, it’s not why you’re here. I summoned you to show you something” Sansa says sitting down and taking the letter Arya sent her from her pocket before adding “But promise me you won’t tell anyone about this”

Octavia looks down at the letter in Sansa’s hand then rolls her eyes at her and says “When did I ever told anyone anything?”

“Never, but promise me” Sansa insists.

“Fine, I promise” Octavia complies.

“Oh and promise me you won’t get mad at me”

“I can’t promise, it depends on how stupid you’ve been” Octavia replies taking the letter from Sansa and starts reading it but stops after the first lines only to look at her best friend and ask “Arya? The Arya Stark?”

Sansa nods with a blush feeling a little bit guilty for not telling the truth about the nature of her relationship with Arya to her. Octavia takes a deep breath to calm herself down and not just lash out at her best friend then says “She misses you? Care to explain what she means, please?”

“Well, it means she misses me” Sansa simply says but when Octavia gives her a knowing look, she tells her everything that happened between them.

“Would you trust her? I mean do you really believe her word?” Sansa asks before adding “I do but…I’m afraid I’m not thinking clearly that’s why I want to know what you think about it”

“I don’t know her, all I know is what I’ve heard from here and there so I can’t tell you”

“I do trust her and everything she says” Sansa confesses guiltily.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can get from the Trikru messenger” Octavia says before leaving Sansa alone in her bedroom looking thoughtfully at the letter in her hand.

 

**********

 

As soon as Clarke and Lexa arrive to the village, they find Titus along with Indra and Anya waiting for them next to the Heda’s tent obviously looking disappointed to see that the Skai princess is also back with their leader. Clarke doesn’t miss the way everyone is looking at her and subconsciously lets out aggressive pheromones feeling threatened.

Lexa tries to ignore the unwelcoming eyes and Clarke’s responsive pheromones gesturing for her generals to follow her in her tent preferring to deal with them now so she can take care of her injuries, bath and eat something to regain her strength.

Titus studies both his commander’s then Clarke’s body for any injuries then lets out in disbelief “Heda, what happened? You’re injured”

“We got attacked by Pauna, I’m fine” Lexa replies to reassure him. Both Anya and Indra look at the other side of the tent where Clarke is using the water they left the day before to clean some mud off her face.

“Why is the Skai princess unharmed while you’re injured?” Anya asks with venom and Indra blurts out shamelessly “Why is Skai princess alive?”

Clarke turns back and looks at Lexa’s generals who did not hide their disappointment in seeing her alive and unharmed. She grits her teeth to not say something she might regret later and gets back to cleaning herself.

“The Skai princess saved me from Pauna” Lexa says surprising everyone even Clarke with her confession. She wants them to understand that Clarke is not a threat for their commander or them. How can she be a threat to her when she saved her twice and took care of her injuries?

“Impossible” Indra interjects not believing a word her commander is saying.

“Is it your weakness again, Heda?” Titus asks her in a whispers to make sure that she is the only one who can hear.

Lexa is taken aback by Titus’ question as he just uttered the thought that has been lingering in the back of her mind and that she has been stubbornly choosing to not acknowledge.

“How is it possible for a Skai princess to fight a Pauna and get away with it unharmed while our Heda who is a trained warrior can’t?” Anya asks angrily walking in Clarke’s direction then stops right in front of her to intimidate her.

Clarke moves even closer stepping on Anya’s personal space and snarls ready to defend herself if need to be when Lexa interrupts them with a firm voice “Anya, are you questioning me?”

Anya looks into Clarke’s eyes for a moment trying to convey her thoughts to let the Skai princess know that she knows that they are hiding something before taking a step back and looking at her commander “No, Heda”

“Good, I understand that you’ve been worried about my absence but I’m here so you can all go back to your duties” Lexa replies dismissing them.

“Your weapon can’t save you twice, Skai princess” Anya mutters looking down at the gun in Clarke’s pant before leaving the tent.

The minute they are alone, Clarke walks in Lexa’s direction and whispers “I’ve to leave, I can’t stay here while they clearly want me dead”

“I can’t let-” Lexa replies only to be interrupted again by Clarke “I thought you don’t want my death?”

“At least wait two or three days for Lincoln to be back with an answer” Lexa says.

“What if he doesn’t come back? What if Azgada killed him on his way? They know everything otherwise how would you explain the assassin they sent to your tent to kill me and not you?”

“Arya will go and talk to your sister” Lexa says after a moment of reflection.

“It’s not safe for her” Clarke disagrees.

“Clarke! Arya is a wolf. She can take care of herself, it’s not a few guards that will harm her” Lexa replies then adds “It’s safer for Arya than for you to leave”

“I’m not staying here, your generals want me dead” Clarke lets out angrily having had enough of being treated as a prisoner “I will leave with Arya tonight”

“I’ll think about it” Lexa nods making Clarke even angrier “I’m not asking. I’ll leave with or without your consent”

Lexa looks at Clarke for a moment, she can’t help feeling a pull toward her especially when she is looking at her the way she is doing now. Under the anger, Lexa can see something deep inside the beautiful blue eyes that in other circumstances she would have mistaken for desire.

“I can protect myself from Anya alone, or Indra or Titus but not when all the Trikru people want me dead” Clarke adds bringing Lexa back from her thoughts “and if you keep antagonizing them, they will only want my death more”

“That makes sense but you won’t be leaving until tomorrow” Lexa replies before turning to leave the tent when Clarke grabs her wrist to stop her.

Lexa turns back and looks at Clarke confused hoping that she can’t hear her heart beating so hard against her chest “Clarke?” She manages to lets out questioningly.

“I’ll be safer if you stay with me tonight” Clarke says then adds with a smile “No one will dare to kill me in my sleep if the mighty Heda is here”

Lexa gulps at Clarke’s proximity, Clarke’s smile, Clarke’s voice and Clarke’s fingers which feel like burning embers around her wrist and nods barely managing to not kiss Clarke’s smile before saying “I’ll just go get my healer, you’re safe my warriors are guarding the tent”

“I can take care of…your injuries” Clarke suggests looking deep into Lexa’s green eyes which seem darker.

“Thank you but I’d rather have a Trikru healer” Lexa replies and Clarke quickly frees her wrist and politely takes a step back realizing that it is the commander who is talking now that they are back to the Trikru village.

Lexa instantly misses the warm feeling of Clarke’s fingers on her skin but she doesn’t let it show and asks “Do you need anything? Food, water?”

“I would love some hot water for a bath if it’s possible” Clarke replies.

“Alright, I’ll get you that” Lexa answers then walks away before Clarke gets the chance to say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

**Arkadia;**

Octavia is not surprised to find the extra guards Abby talked about already in position when she gets to the prison cell. Before she can say anything one of them nods respectfully recognizing her, “Blake.”

He steps aside and gestures for another guard to open the cell for her to get in and Octavia salutes them, her hands behind her back keeping a straight posture and just as she is about to step inside the prison cell she dismisses them.

The guards hesitate for a moment to leave the young Blake alone with the Trikru prisoner but then comply moving away but stay at a safe distance.

“What’s wrong with you?” Octavia lets out angrily in a loud whisper. Lincoln bites the inside of his cheeks to not smile, appreciating her concern but he doesn’t answer.

“Why didn’t you reach out for me? You could have been killed,” Octavia resumes worried.

“I’m on duty, Octavia kom Skaikru. You should leave,” Lincoln replies as seriously as he could manage.

“What?” Octavia blurts out taken aback by Lincoln’s coldness.

“I said I’m on du-” Lincoln tries to repeat but she cuts in, “and what do you think I’m doing?”

He freezes looking intently at Octavia before she adds, “Abby wants me to torture you and get some information and I’m here for that…I mean for you to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I’m here to deliver a message for lady Sansa, and lady Sansa alone. Not her mother or anyone else,” Lincoln states firmly and Octavia glares at him angrily. “Lincoln, stop being stubborn.”

“I’m not being stubborn. I’m doing what my commander asked of me.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at his words and takes a step closer with a grin on her face, she is going to use another type of torture if it is necessary.

“The guards, O!” Lincoln warns her. They have been hiding their relationship for so long and he wants it to stay that way especially now.

“I’m just doing what my commander asked of me,” Octavia quips backing Lincoln against the prison wall despite his imposing intimidating posture. He looks down at her then whispers, “Lady Abby isn’t your commander.”

Octavia ignores him and glides her hand over his tight abs making him shiver. “O, stop. You’re going to get us caught,” He begs then moves away from her.

“They know I’m here on duty. I’m just doing what I need to do,” Octavia shrugs and Lincoln looks back at her fire in his eyes and subconsciously starts pumping aggressive pheromones, “That’s what you do to get information from your prisoners?”

“I guess you’ll never know,” Octavia lets out with a mischievous smile and walks to the cell’s door when Lincoln rushes grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.

“Wait,” He blurts out looking down at her lips then back up in her eyes. “What do you want to know?”

Octavia doesn’t reply right away she looks down at his lips too, she misses them and misses him so much to function properly. She glances at the guards’ direction to see if they are coming or watching them then leans up and presses her lips against his for a chaste kiss before stepping away.

“I missed you,” She whispers defending her action. “I haven’t seen you for a while then you just come here without warning me. It’s stupid…I could have let you in the castle safely.”

“It’s duty,” Lincoln corrects pained to see her worried then adds, “And tell them what? That I’m your…we can’t risk it O.”

Octavia sighs feeling frustrated, Lincoln doesn’t know what they are because she is not his mate and he is right. They can’t risk anything, especially not now that things are tense between their people.

“I don’t know, Sansa is my best friend. She would-”

“No,” Lincoln lets out firmly. “I know you trust her but I can’t lose you. We’ve talked about this,” He argues then takes a step closer to her softly adding, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Octavia smiles weakly at him, “Alright, tell me. What the hell is happening?”

Lincoln moves away again to not awake any suspicions and says, “Princess Clarke is safe with my commander but not for too long. Lady Sansa needs to send a trusted escort to bring the princess back to her lands safely.”

“Who’s a threat if it’s not the commander herself?”

“I can’t…” Lincoln sighs then resumes “Right now? Everyone.”

“I don’t understand how did this happen? I mean she had an escort, a trusted one. Bellamy went with her,” Octavia lets out then notices the look Lincoln gave her at the mention of her brother.

“Bellamy’s with her, right?” Octavia lets out worried and Lincoln shakes his head, “No but I think he’s safe. I looked for his body but didn’t find it.”

Octavia starts pacing nervously then stops looking at him thoughtfully and says, “I’m gonna go, Lincoln. Don’t do anything stupid, tell that guard to call me if you need anything.”

“O, he’s safe. Where are you going?” Lincoln lets out trying to reassure her but to no avail. Octavia ignores him and calls the guards to open the door for her then leaves without looking back at him knowing that he is safe there in the cell better than outside.

**************

Octavia leaves Sansa in her room feeling guilty for not having thought about her brother Bellamy and ask the Trikru messenger whether he is safe or not. In fact, Sansa didn’t think about any of the other lives involved, she was too preoccupied by her own sister Clarke and all the political responsibilities and decisions she will have to make after this incident.

Her best friend’s words make her question herself, everyone is trying to rush her into acting to what happened but she is taking her time. When Clarke left her in charge, she never thought she would have to deal with such important and serious matters.

She felt somehow jealous of Octavia’s freedom because despite her worry she cannot do anything by herself to save her sister but give orders and wait in the throne room for things to unfold in the best way possible for them. Unlike her, Octavia easily took the decision that she is going to leave and get her brother and the princess back to the castle.

A knock on the door startles Sansa out of her thoughts “Enter” She lets out knowing that it could only be Octavia again or Niylah as she summoned for her.

Niylah steps into her room with a worried look, she was informed that her partner Clarke was taken by the Trikru but she was kept in the dark about any other detail.

“Any news about Clarke?” Niylah lets out the second she closes the door behind her and Sansa shakes her head tapping on the bed for Niylah to sit next to her.

“No, we still don’t know much. Only bad news about Bellamy, he’s not with Clarke.”

“Does it mean that-”

“We don’t know,” Sansa interrupts her quickly then adds, “According to our source, he was injured but he managed to escape.”

“I…I asked to see you but the guards kept me away,” Niylah blurts out not interested in hearing more about Bellamy. She cares about him but she is more worried about Clarke than anyone else.

“I know, I was dealing with some issues and I didn’t really have the time to see anyone. Did you need anything?”

“Yes, Clarke is my m…my partner. I shouldn’t be kept in the dark about what’s happening to her especially not when my people are to blame.”

“Your people are keeping her safe,” Sansa corrects and Niylah’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Yes, Clarke is safe under the commander’s protection but not for long that’s why I summoned for you,” Sansa says and doesn’t miss the flash of jealousy darkening Niylah’s face.

“I’m thinking about sending a few guards and Octavia to the Trikru commander to bring Clarke back but I don’t think we can do it without someone who-”

“Without a Trikru whore,” Niylah blurts out and Sansa quickly corrects her putting her hand on top of hers to comfort her resuming, “without someone who can have a peaceful exchange with the commander.”

Niylah looks at her for a moment then nods, “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, Octavia is already taking care of everything.”

 

**********

 

A late night meeting does certainly not go unnoticed to Abby, especially not when her daughter the princess is missing. So, once again she barges in the throne room uninvited and unannounced where Sansa is discussing her plan with Marcus, Octavia and Niylah.

“What’s going on here? Any news about Clarke?” Sansa looks at her mother and shakes her head, “No.”

“Octavia?” Abby lets out ignoring Sansa and looks at her best friend instead.

“Nothing, we don’t know,” The brunette replies politely while she could feel Sansa tensing next to her.

“If it’s not your princess’ safety you’re discussing, what are you doing here so late at night?” Abby replies feeling offended.

Sansa takes her best friend’s hand and tugs her closer whispering in her ear something only for her to gesture for Niylah to follow her out of the throne room leaving Sansa alone with her mother and Marcus.

Once the door closes behind her, Sansa looks at her mother and says, “You shouldn’t have walked in like that, mom.”

“What?” The old woman lets out angrily and Marcus tries to calm her knowing that if they keep arguing like that it’s only going to make things worse between them.

“You heard me, this is all your fault,” Sansa blurts out angrily. “If you gave me as much importance and chance as you gave Clarke, I wouldn’t need anyone else’s help to save her.”

“I’m stuck here and useless,” She adds looking defiantly at her mother.

“Don’t blame this on me, little girl. You never was interested in learning anything.”

“No, you don’t get to say that I never wanted...All I ever did was try and be the daughter you want me to be,” Sansa says back then corrects, “The omega you wanted me to be….just to…” Before she can finish, tears start spilling down her cheeks causing her to stop and turn her back to her mother.

She has been trying to be strong and hide her worries to deal with what is happening in the best way possible and earn her mother’s trust, to prove her that she is able to rule but Abby kept on questioning her and arguing with her so much that things only got worse between them.

Abby’s eyes widen, she did not realize that Sansa feels that way. Yes, she has been harsh with her but only because she is afraid that she takes the wrong decision that will cost her sister’s life _– Abby doesn’t want Sansa to carry such a heavy burden on her own if it ever happens_. She takes a step closer to her daughter whispering an apology but Sansa shrieks away from her touch.

“Leave,” She lets out harshly surprising both Abby and Marcus at the coldness of her tone.

Abby ignores her daughter’s order knowing that the only reason she is pushing her is because she is hurt and tired of the pressure she is enduring with this new position and responsibilities. She wraps her arms around her in a comforting hug but again Sansa pushes her away. “I said leave.”

“I’m you mother, I’m not leaving you on your own.”

“I’m ordering you as your leader and not your daughter,” Sansa spits out furiously and Abby gawks at her for a moment letting the words sink in before Marcus tugs her walking to the door when Sansa speaks again, “You stay, I’m not done with you Marcus.”

“Of course,” Marcus replies politely walking back to where he was before Abby stepped in. Sansa takes a moment for herself to calm down and gather her strength before letting out, “You shouldn’t have told her about our meeting.”

“Indeed, my mistake. I apologize. I just thought that since it’s about Clarke, you would want her Abby here. I don’t consider you as my leader but as my family…if I had a daughter-”

“You don’t…and you’re not my father and you’ll never be,” Sansa interrupts him coldly before he can say anything else.

Marcus takes a step closer to Sansa, he wants to tell her something but then refrains. Now is not the time for confessions or serious talk so he nods at her and says not wanting to antagonize her further, “This is not what I meant…it won’t happen again.”

“Give Octavia what she needs and send our best guards with her,” Sansa orders before walking out of the throne room.

 

**Trikru village;**

 

Lexa doesn't know how easily Clarke convinced her to share her bed, she doesn’t fathom how she does it without using her alpha pheromones or too much arguments. She realizes that she willingly gives in to Clarke’s whims without her trying so hard.

No one had the honor to share the commander’s bed and see her vulnerable in her sleep except for Costia and now Clarke is lying in the commander’s bed and Lexa can't close her eyes for a second scared to let her guard down.

Clarke is oblivious already asleep and lightly snoring, she was too tired to feel uncomfortable or think of Lexa’s discomfort about sharing her bed with her. It’s not like she is used to share her bed with anyone or trust anyone so easily herself, but she knows that Lexa won’t harm her and she felt too sleepy to overthink it especially after the relaxing hot bath she took.

In the other side of the bed, Lexa is fully awake and thoughtful. She doesn’t understand why she is sharing her bed with Clarke, a stranger, a potential enemy, a potential ally, and an alpha while she didn’t let any of her most trusted partners not even Luna to have this honor. She realizes that Clarke has been shaking all her principles since the first time they met.

Despite being exhausted too, Lexa can’t take her mind off and get some sleep because a voice in her head is telling her that Clarke is a threat, she’s weakness, and she is dangerous as much as she is for her.

 

_Another bootless day, Lexa rides her horse back home exhausted and void of anything. Nothing seems to comfort her anymore, nothing tastes the same, nothing looks the same, and nothing feels the same without Costia._

_She dismounts her horse and leaves without gently patting him or caring for him like she always does after a long and hard day with him. She stopped caring for anything even her coalition and her people after Costia was kidnapped, all she did was trying to find her._

_She gets in her room and doesn’t bother taking a bath, she undresses and puts her nightgown and just as she is about to get in her bed she notices the most horrifying thing she ever saw. Costia’s head on her bed, the same bed they have shared for so long. She feels an unbearable pain all over her body, like a hundred daggers transpiercing her skin, her muscles and her heart all at once without being able to do anything about it._

_She’s paralyzed by the pain, by the fear that this is real. This is something she never thought about not even in her worst nightmares after Costia disappeared, even if it has been months Lexa never lost hope._

_She tries to scream but nothing comes out of her mouth, she blinks a few times hoping that it will make this horrific sight disappear but to no avail, each time she opens her eyes Costia’s lifeless head is here._

 

But then Lexa feels someone shaking her out of her nightmare, warm hands on her skin pulling her firmly away from her bed where the head of her lover is, and a distant voice calling her to wake up.

“ _Lexa, wake up…wake up, it’s just a bad dream….Lexa you’re safe, wake up”_

Lexa opens her eyes frightened, in pain and still paralyzed. She can’t see anything tears blurring her vision and she doesn’t know whose arms are wrapped around her. She wakes up crying Costia’s name and feeling her heart aching almost like when it happened but then realizes that it was just a vivid nightmare.

Coming back to her senses, she struggles trying to get out of whoever is holding her so tight but then she fails at the overwhelming soothing pheromones and the soft voice calming her _“Shhh it’s me. You’re safe, Lexa…you’re safe. I’m here, feel me? You’re safe”_

Lexa stops struggling, relaxing into Clarke’s arms too tired and pained to care then when her breathing evens she rolls over to face her. Clarke lets go of her and lights a few candles around them before going back to bed.

She feels her heart tearing apart at the sight of Lexa’s tears and the smell of her distress pheromones. She wipes them away and places a soft kiss on her forehead but just as she is about to pull back Lexa wraps her arm around her waist and nuzzles against her neck crying _“Costia’s…Costia’s head…in my bed..she’s dead”_

Clarke freezes at first, she was not expecting Lexa to cry in her arms and tell her about Costia but she quickly resumes pumping comforting pheromones to sooth her and let her know that she is safe softly caressing her back and it works.

She keeps silent not knowing what to say to comfort Lexa because telling her _‘’You’re safe’_ is useless now she knows it’s about Costia, her words are not going to bring her back to life or ease her broken heart.

After a few minutes, Lexa eventually calms down enough to stop crying and tilts her head back staring at Clarke’s face. Clarke takes the opportunity and softly brushes her hair off her face and wipes her tears again giving her a reassuring smile. Lexa’s gaze goes down to Clarke’s lips then back up to her eyes and Clarke feels her heart beating hard against her chest.

She wants to close the distance and kiss Lexa’s lips but she knows that it is a bad idea. Lexa is not in the right state of mind otherwise she wouldn’t be staring at her like that like a scared puppy, nor clinging to her and certainly not closing the distance to kiss her. Just as Lexa’s lips gaze hers, Clarke tilts her head slightly to avoid the kiss resting her forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry…I -” Lexa stutters suddenly feeling embarrassed at being rejected. She tries to pull away from the alpha, realizing that she is letting her walls down and letting Clarke see her vulnerable but Clarke interrupts her pulling her back into her arms and whispers “It’s fine, Lexa. Go back to sleep”

Lexa doesn’t fight back, she never felt so safe like she does now in Clarke’s arms and she is not going to deny herself this feeling after having such a vivid nightmare.

Clarke feels like denying Lexa a kiss is the most difficult thing she had ever done because it’s all she wants and so does her alpha who was craving to touch her and taste her in all the inappropriate ways due to her rut. Clarke knows that she shouldn’t be feeling this way especially not when Lexa is still mourning her dead partner.

The next morning, Lexa wakes up first and finds herself face buried in the crook of Clarke’s neck. Her first instinct was to take a deep breath and nip at Clarke’s scent gland but as she tries to wrap her arm tighter around Clarke to reach it comfortably, the pain in her arm brings her back to her senses. She gets off the bed as quietly and quickly as possible to avoid waking Clarke up and deal with the awkwardness of what happened that night.

She leaves the tent utterly confused and shook about what just happened, she was trying to nip Clarke’s scent gland. She doesn’t dare to take her time and get fresh clothes, she takes whatever she finds in her way and rushes out of the tent.

When she gets into Arya’s tent she dismisses her for some privacy and puts her clothes on and it’s only then that she realizes she took the shirt Clarke borrowed from her which means she is going to wear Clarke’s scent everywhere with her for the day as if it was not enough to already smell like her after spending half of the night cuddling her.

She tries to take one of Arya’s but they don’t fit her being smaller than her size and consequently she wears it back before looking around to find anything that can lessen Clarke’s obvious scent but doesn’t find anything so she calls Arya.

Arya comes back and notices right away her commander’s unprecedented mortified behavior.

“Arya, could you please…maybe find me something else to wear? Or just a shirt that can fit me?” The commander asks gesturing at Arya’s clothes.

“I’m afraid, I can’t” Arya replies studying her clothes that are now scattered everywhere “What’s wrong with-”

“Nothing” Lexa quickly interrupts her “Clar-The Skai princess is asleep in my tent and I don’t want to wake....She’s leaving today and she need to sleep after what happened to us yesterday”

“Alright, I’ll go get you something from Anya. You two-”

“No, I’m fine….it’s fine Arya” Lexa interrupts her again and starts pacing around the tent then looks back at her and adds “Let’s talk about your trip to Arkadia instead”

 

**********

 

Clarke wakes up to an empty cold bed and feels disappointed, she knows that she shouldn’t feel that way because Lexa is not someone she should want in her life but she can’t help wishing to experience a morning cuddle into the sweet appealing scent of Lexa.

She looks around the tent to make sure that she is alone before nuzzling Lexa’s pillow taking a deep breath to enjoy what she knows she can’t have and what she will miss once she is back home. Clarke feels her heart aching remembering Lexa’s tears and pain when she woke her up from her nightmare.

Lexa looked like a frightened broken girl and nothing like the commander, the mighty Heda of the twelve clans. It made Clarke realize that the cold and hard stance Lexa keeps is simply to hide her vulnerability. A vulnerability that cost her the death of her lover and a lifelong sadness.

Clarke pushes herself off the bed to get ready wondering how Lexa was before Costia’s death. She feels envious of the ones that had known Lexa’s happy smiles and laughs as even now her smile is the most beautiful thing Clarke ever saw. She wonders if she is going to see more of Lexa then remembers that she needs to leave the Trikru village and go back to her duties, she remembers that she is not supposed to think about the Trikru commander this way because Lexa will never be able to reciprocate anything. Clarke doubts Lexa can trust anyone ever again.

Just as she is about to step outside, Leila shows up with a worried look. Clarke smiles at the friendly omega and gestures for her to follow her back inside the commander’s tent.

“I was going to ask for you” Clarke speaks first glad to see Leila once again and have the opportunity to bid her goodbye and thank her for her kindness before leaving.

“I just heard about what happened, do you need anything? A healer?” Leila asks with a worried tone her eyes roaming over Clarke’s body looking for injuries and Clarke’s heart warms.

“I’m fine. Your Heda needs a better healer though”

Leila frowns “She’s got the best healers”

“Well, they need to be better” Clarke comments.

“Heda is young and strong, it’s not an injured ankle that’s going to stop her”

“Her wounds are deeper than physical ones” Clarke lets out.

“She’s still having nightmares, isn’t she?”

Clarke nods and asks hesitantly “Are you close to her?”

Leila smiles at the Skaikru princess shaking her head “Everyone knows about her nightmares but not everyone gets to share her bed”

Clarke blushes at Leila’s innuendo and says “I didn’t…not that way. It was just to ensure my safety”

“Of course” Leila smirks and Clarke adds to change the topic “I wanted to thank you again for your nice company, I hope I’ll get the chance to show you Arkadia one day”

“You’re leaving” Leila lets out a little bit surprised.

“Hopefully if Arya got our horses ready” Clarke answers with a smile.

“Goodbye then” Leila says taking a step closer to Clarke who doesn’t hesitate and gives her a friendly hug when Lexa walks in.

“Goodbye my friend” Clarke says then adds in a soft whisper “ _Take care of her_ ”

Leila smiles pulling back and just as she is about to make a comment, she hears her Heda’s voice asking “Leila, do you need anything?”

“No, Heda. I just came to bid Princess Clarke goodbye” Leila replies taking another step back from Clarke to avoid irritating her commander further then looks back at the Skaikru princess and promises “I will do my best”

Lexa is staring at them jealously trying to figure out what they have been talking about that made the Skaikru princess blush and smile so softly.

As soon as Leila steps out of the tent, Clarke asks her “How are yo-”

“Are you-” Lexa lets out at the same time then pauses giving Clarke the opportunity to ask again “How are you feeling today?”

Lexa can tell that her question bears more than one at Clarke’s word choice and by the way blue eyes are looking at her. She gives Clarke a fake reassuring smile and says “Much better”

“What about your ankle?” Clarke adds insisting “You shouldn’t wear boots so soon”

“I’ll be fine” Lexa cuts in softly before they fall into a heavy but comfortable silence. It is clear that there is a lot of things left unsaid lingering in the air between them, both are aware that it might be the last time they will see each other in a long time but neither of them wants to pop the safe intimate bubble around them where the princess is simply Clarke and Heda is just Lexa.

Clarke can’t help smiling at Lexa who is wearing the same shirt she lent her the previous day, clearly she left the room in panic and didn’t have the time to take a fresh one instead.

A sweet feeling seeps into her chest then envelops her heart when Lexa returns the smile even if it is a nervous one. It makes Clarke forget about the reason of her presence here, about her duties and everything waiting for her outside the tent. She wants to stay and know more about Lexa, she wants to hold her and keep her safe at nights just to see her smile more often but Lexa breaks the silence and brings her back to their reality.

“You’ll be missing to my people”

This time, it is Clarke who smiles nervously at her wishing that her blush is not too apparent as she was hoping that Lexa would say that she will be the one missing her, not her people.

“Yeah, Leila is very nice. She doesn’t want me dead” Clarke quips and Lexa replies seriously “You must keep in mind that no one is you friend, Clarke. Even your allies”

Clarke looks confused, she doesn’t know how to feel. It pains her to hear Lexa’s sad tone knowing that her words come from a personal experience, and at the same time it is heartwarming the fact that Lexa is advising her.

 _‘Does it mean she cares?’_ Clarke hopes that she does but quickly pushes the thought away when Lexa speaks again “What will you do once you get home?”

“I’ll keep working to have more alliances while keeping an eye on the Ice nation. Azgada might not be on board but I’m pretty confident about the others…well except you” Clarke replies.

Lexa turns back facing Clarke with a raised eyebrow and asks “You won’t attack?”

“No, violence will only generate more violence”

“ _Jus drein jus daun_. Blood must have blood has always been our way, that’s why we survived” Lexa lets out thoughtfully pointing out the difference between the two nations.

“You can end it by joining me” Clarke suggests and Lexa shakes her head “I don’t understand. You have every reason to attack and you’ve the weapons to do it. Why don’t you retaliate before they try anything else again?”

“War is not the answer for everything, that’s not what I want…and even if I’ve the means to do it, I can’t. We don’t know what to expect nor do we know the lands”

“We do” The words come out of Lexa’s mouth before she can stop them and they surprise her as much as they surprise Clarke.

“You’re offering to join me in war but not in peace?” Clarke asks confused.

“That’s what my people are born for, Clarke…to fight, we’re warriors”

“And that’s why your people die for too, it’s…” Clarke deadpans then stops herself from uttering her thoughts, she doesn’t want to argue again with Lexa then resumes “I guess I should thank you for your protection, imprisonment or whatever”

Lexa bows her head slightly with a smile on her face and says “I should thank you…for everything you’ve done for me”

“Do you think you’ll manage to sleep without me?” Clarke can’t help teasing Lexa hoping to see her subtle and beautiful smile one last time before leaving.

“I’ll sleep soundly when not having to worry about you being killed by one of my people” Lexa quips back and her heart tingles at the sound of Clarke’s chuckles.

“And what will you do once I leave? Many of your warriors died”

“They will be avenged…that’s, um the way..” Lexa stammers as Clarke walks towards her silently then steps into her personal space and wraps her arms around her in a friendly hug.

She stiffens surprised and before she can relax in her arms and reciprocate, Clarke pulls back and says “That’s the way I bid my friends goodbye”

Lexa feels her heart beating hard against her chest and hardly manages to answer “May we meet again”

“We will” Clarke replies confidently filling Lexa’s heart with hope, then adds “One more thing before I leave. I’ll send an official invitation for Leila to visit me, is it ok? I mean do I have your words that she’ll be sent to Arkadia safely?”

Lexa’s heart tugs jealously and her features instantly change as she pulls her commander face back “I will” She promises.

“I want to thank her, she’s been a dear friend to me” Clarke feels the need to explain and before they can say anything else, Arya steps in the tent and says “Heda, it’s time for us to leave”

Lexa nods at her and appreciating the interruption and Arya’s timing that now forces Clarke to take a step back from her personal space and let her breathe and think clearly because she doubts she would have been able to keep herself from doing something she shouldn’t with that proximity.

Clarke takes a deep breath and leaves the commander’s tent. She mounts her horse and rides next to Arya without looking back until the latter looks over her shoulder silently asking her to have a last glimpse. Clarke smiles discreetly when she notices that Lexa is standing outside her tent and looking at them then kicks her heels into the sides of her horse urging him to run faster.

 

**Arkadia; Abby’s bedroom;**

 

Abby wakes up cranky as Marcus didn’t spend the night at her side while she needs him more than ever. She realizes that it is another day without her daughter Clarke safe at her side and another day where she will have to face Sansa’s anger while she is trying to help her.

She frowns looking around her room as she notices that Marcus’ belongings disappeared but then he gets in her bedroom not giving her the time to dwell too much over what happened and says “Good morning”

Her heart tightens when she sees the look on his face that she knows too well “You didn’t sleep here?” It is a statement more than a question and Marcus nods staying put not daring to move closer to her.

“You’re angry?” She asks warily and Marcus confirms with concern “Of course I am, did you see how she treats you?”

Abby gets off her bed and walks toward him saying “She just misses her father”

“I’m her father” Marcus blurts out and Abby’s eyes widen in alert “Not so loud” but it only serves to irritate him further “No, I’m not letting things...it’s…frustrating. I can’t do this anymore, how am I supposed to protect my daughter when she hates my guts?”

Abby closes the remaining distance between them, and wraps her arms around his shoulders trying to soothe his distress and whispers reassuringly “She doesn’t hate you”

“She does, she thinks I’m replacing Jake” Marcus replies pushing himself out of Abby’s arms and continues putting some distance between them “If you agreed and let me, our daughter wouldn’t have to bare such a burden and she’ll be safe”

His words sting Abby’s heart as she is already struggling with guilt, her eyes well in tears as she lets out “Jake would have killed you”

“I should keep my distance for a while” Marcus says and Abby’s heart aches with worry “You’re leaving?”

“No, we shouldn’t be together. It’s clearly upsetting Sansa and I can’t protect her if she bans me from the castle” He explains more calmly and Abby nods agreeing even if it means that she will be alone.

“Take care” Marcus lets out softly before leaving her alone in her bedroom again.

 

 

* * *

  

 

Almost two days after Octavia’s and Niylah’s departure, Sansa learns that Bellamy is alive and back to Arkadia. She rushes to his place ignoring all the safety protocols and measures that she has been respecting since they heard about Clarke being held captive.

Bellamy is not surprised to see her at his doorsteps, in fact he is glad that at least someone cares for him as Octavia didn’t come to visit him yet. In addition, he is preoccupied about more urgent matters and as soon as she steps in his house he informs her about what happened.

Sansa is staring blankly at him, she doesn’t know what to say or how to react. She is feeling stupid and angry for trusting Arya and a Trikru messenger and sending her best friend and Niylah in a perilous quest.

Bellamy stops talking for a moment realizing that Sansa didn’t say anything yet and that she doesn’t even seem surprised.

“Sansa?” He lets out confused and Sansa breathes out “We know”

“What? How?” Bellamy asks first then adds “Did you send an army?”

Sansa averts her gaze not daring to look into his eyes and says “No, O and Niylah went”

Bellamy’s eyes widen in shock to what he just heard “You sent Octavia?”

“Yeah, she was sick worried abo-”

“Tell me you didn’t” Bellamy interrupts freaking out.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t keep her from leaving. You know how stubborn she is, she knew you’re alive and escaped but it didn-”

Bellamy surges forward cupping Sansa’s shoulders and shakes her to get her attention and eyes on him and asks “How…how did she know? I don’t understand”

“A Trikru messenger” Sansa says almost in a whisper knowing that he is not going to like her answer.

“Where’s he?” Bellamy asks her with a threatening look and Sansa feels her heart thumping hard against her chest. She has always considered Bellamy as a big brother and he has always been nice to her but she has witnessed his aggressiveness in act whenever Octavia is endangered.

“You can’t kill him. He’s my bargaining chip and he can be useful” Sansa manages to reply making Bellamy chuckle mockingly “He’s nothing to the commander if she sent him here. Trikru don’t care to sacrifice one of their own and if you try anything, you won’t get anywhere. Trikru would die to protect their own”

“You don’t understand, do you? Your sister, our leader is at the mercy of the Trikru commander, she let us go only to send Arya and kidnap her a few miles away”

Sansa looks at him in disbelief, she doesn’t know who to trust anymore. If Bellamy is telling the truth and it is not just his hate for the Trikru that is making up all he is saying, it means Arya has played her _– betrayed her trust_.

“What do I do?” Sansa blurts out scared for the first time since Clarke left Arkadia.

“Pike should be informed” Bellamy says thoughtfully and Sansa nods “Marcus too, come with me”

Sansa rushes back to the castle with Bellamy and summons Marcus and Pike who ends up disagreeing on the right thing to do. Marcus doesn’t want Sansa to make such a decisive move whilst Clarke’s life is on the stake but Pike keeps on feeding her fear.

“I don’t trust him” Marcus tells Sansa looking at Bellamy “He’s not worth his title if he failed to keep Princess Clarke safe”

“We were ambushed” Bellamy growls offended.

“I trust him” Sansa replies easing Bellamy’s anger a little bit then adds “Pike, Marcus is right we can’t just attack. I can’t start a war just like that without any reason”

“Our sovereignty is held captive, it’s a direct threat to our nation and our people. If we don’t retaliate now, the other nations will see it as a weakness and won’t hesitate to wipe us out” Pike spits out with venom.

“No one knows about what happened except us” Marcus argues back.

“They will sooner or later” Sansa says before adding “I can’t stay here without doing anything, Marcus. I’ve to do something”

Bellamy grins at the small victory, now he has to convince Sansa that sending an army is the right thing to do “Lady Sansa, if you give me and Pike a dozen of guards we’ll bring Princess Clarke and Octavia back home safely in no time”

Marcus frowns not liking the idea but before he can say anything, Sansa speaks “Go take care of your wounds and get some rest Bellamy, you’re leaving tomorrow”

Bellamy bows his head to Sansa then obeys leaving the throne room. Pike stays a while longer and tries to get a bigger number of guards but with Marcus at Sansa’s side he doesn’t succeed and eventually goes to choose ten guards and get them prepped leaving Marcus with Sansa alone.

Marcus could feel Sansa’s distress and aches to reach and hold her in his arms to comfort and reassure her that she is not alone and that she has him and Abby at her side but refrains afraid of her reaction so instead he keep silent but doesn’t leave the throne room.

“What if Clar-”

“It won’t happen” Marcus interrupts Sansa before she gets to finish her sentence giving her a reassuring look that seems to work and push her fear away for a bit and it encourages Marcus to add “You’re not alone, Sansa. You’ve the whole nation at your side”

“Thank you” Sansa whispers as a faint smile flickers across her face making Marcus happier, Sansa trusting him again is a good start.

 

**********

 

After staying a few days with the Trikru Heda, Clarke comprehends Lexa’s person much more. Everything makes sense, the way Lexa is extremely guarded and cold, the reason why she doesn’t let anyone share her bed even after helping her with her needs, and the way she stubbornly pushes anyone who tries to get close to her.

She has been hurt and broken and it seems like even after years she is still suffering from it. And again, Clarke finds herself wishing to have had the chance to spend more time with Lexa in different circumstances, thinking that maybe she would have been able to help her move on and let her in, hoping to just be there for the omega and protect her, wishing to hold her in her arms every night and reassure her that she is safe.

“Thinking about home?” Arya lets out bringing the blonde back to the present. Clarke tilts her head slightly glancing at her for a moment then answers “Yeah, kind of”

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you there safely” Arya says with a smirk that rubs Clarke the wrong way “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Arya asks back with a raised eyebrow.

“Protecting me like I’m one of your people” Clarke adds seriously.

“Heda’s orders, she’s the one who cares for you. I’m just doing what I’ve to do” Arya shrugs and Clarke’s heart swells in her chest at her words but she quickly pushes her thoughts to the back of her mind to deal with the wolf who is trying to get too close to her sister.

“So it has nothing to do with Sansa?”

Arya can’t help the smile on her face at the mention of Sansa’s name and it is enough of an answer for Clarke so before she can answer her Clarke lets out “Don’t get any ideas, Sansa is off limits”

“My intentions towards Lady Sansa are honorable” Arya replies knowingly before adding “She’s a dear friend, a special one. Nothing more, don’t worry”

“A wolf with honorable intentions” Clarke quips and Arya keeps herself from lashing out at the princess knowing that she is only trying to protect her sister.

“Not all wolves are the same” Arya says and Clarke looks at her intently not liking where this is going.

“Either ways, Sansa deserves better”

The words sting but Arya knows that it is the truth. Sansa does deserve better than being with a wolf _– than being with her –_ her brain knows it but her heart doesn’t. She thought the distance might help her forget about her but it only made it worse as she kept thinking about her.

“She does” Arya whispers with a sad voice before halting her horse and adding “That’s it for today, we’re camping here”

“No, I can’t afford resting and who knows what’s in the surroundings” Clarke replies without stopping or looking back at Arya.

“There’s a village about thirty miles south and we better not get there while it’s too dark” Arya explains doing her best to not roll her eyes at the Skaikru princess.

“It looks like we’re three miles away, not thirty” Clarke says pointing ahead and Arya frowns looking at the direction Clarke is facing then shakes her head “That’s not our village”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
